Compatible
by Karen.zoe
Summary: A commoner and a noble? Can that be compatible? People say commoners should remain to the same class, where they belong. But the truth is we wont have any nobles if we dont have any commoners. Why do we have to think so poorly of them? Just because they dont have wealth? What if their wealth is not money but simply their family? Love can betray. Love can repay. Love is happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is me Karen :) I happen to take interest to this anime. About Misaki being so feisty and a man hating woman. Here this is my own plot. Just a fairytale if you ask me. I'll update regularly. I hope you take your time review. Review. Unfortunately my other story **Spirited Away: Truths Unknown **It really pisses me off for it already has 18 chaps and yet it only has ten reivews? The plot is already there the mystery is about to be infold and yet they didn't read it. Well it doesnt matter anymore. Now i'm making a fanfic about Maid Sama. But i'm not saying i'm leaving my other story its just that people doesnt seem to like it that is why i'm giving people time to Stumble in my story. Well i'm sorry if I keep on babbling. Time for you to read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Maid Sama : Compatible

A commoner and a noble?

People always say that a commoner and a noble can never fuse in one for they don't level each other. Does that matter? Love is free. We can't stop our heart to love once it found it's owner's partner. You should not judge couples if they dont level each other. As long as they both share a loving gaze. They are levelled cause they both are rich with... Love.

Yet people just doesn't like that kind of pair. The rich and the poor. The noble and the commoner. They all say that they should stay in the same class. The Noble world. The Commoner World. But these worlds are just made ups. We all live in the same place. We don't differ one another for we are all made man. We don't differ anything. We are all just the same. Though these worlds are made by the selfish people. Those who show off their wealth. So proud of the money that they now have. But what did they do... Some are just inherritance! Pathetic people I say. Being proud of the wealth you have when it is not even your own sweat. Funny thing is those who worked for their wealth does not show off, those who just inherited their wealth they show off! Why? One more thing, we'll not have nobles if we dont have commoners. For they are our workers. Without workers how will the progress of lets say your company. How will you progress a huge company without any employees? Can you manage a huge company by your own?

Let's start with a story. Where it all began. Where the two worlds are being... Implemented.

Once a happy girl, jolly, enthusiastic, carefree and so other more. Was now a man hating woman, a demon they so call say being feared by males. She is strong willed, filled with hope, brave, feisty. Though by being feared by males she is a Beautiful woman. Has a lot of suitors but turned them down or scared them before they even attempt still some tried but they just recieve a yell. A disgust comment. Once a noble, now a commoner because of her father who had left them with a huge debt then went off to another family. Her name is Ayuzawa Misaki.

Now she helps her mom pay off the huge debt that her father had left them. Well she is rather searching for a more suitable job. Her mother didnt agree to this kind of matter but being a stuborn girl she is, she still searched for a better paying job. Though they still have their small house. She is a noble before but now she entered the world of commoners.

On her way to where she heard a rumor from. To a... Castle? They needed a new maid for their so called prince true a royal family lives in the most prestigous home well its a castle. Though its getting quite annoying for her what choice does she have rather than to accept the offer. She went off. She heard that this prince declined every noble woman that confessed to him. What the hell?! A girl confesses rather than the boy?! What a foolish remark! Those girls should not be decieved by their... Handsome looks and their Gentle way of approach. Those are just fakes! Acting the way they are expected to act. But within them they will do the process. First Step : Decieve you. Second Step : Let you feel like you are the most precious woman in the earth for him. Then the Last Step : After using you they will throw you away like you are some kind of trash! Now next the question is turned : Will you allow yourself to be fooled?... HELL NO!

Misaki thought these. Ugh! Frustated by the long journey to the castle apparantly she lives far from the castle. Yes their country is ruled by Royal Famalies and now she is about to BE the servant of the most powerful royal family in the globe. The Walkers. They are known as half british and half japanese. But the prince is an Usui for he claimed that he does not want to be a part of the Walker family cause his father is an Usui but his grandfather declaired that he's an Walker. But then again Walkers live in Europe. Usui's didnt join them for they have an empire to manage.

Finally she is arrived at the Medieval Castle. A lot of guards.

She went to the front gate and was told that these gates are for the Nobles ONLY. Emphasizing Only. That bitch of a guard. Then she went to the back door where the COMMONERS entry are.

Misaki is a really smart girl not just smart but an intelligent. She knows how to speak English, French, Español, and so many other languages oh! Even Mandarine. A lot more. She is the smartest at her school. But eventually dropped off because of the debt. She dropped cause she wants her sister Suzuna to be the one who's finishing her studdies. She sacrificed herself for her sister's sake. Misaki sent her application for proffesional jobs but they declined. She is valid for the job although her status is really not what they wanted. They want a noble. Misaki is the number one's student. Teachers told her there is really nothing more for them to teach her for she already had so much in her brain. Employers should not pick people for their status. Should pick the people who has the brains to do the job. Still they declined. Its their loss!

When she entered she is greeted by a sweet but around thirties? Lady.

"Hello? Are you here to apply as a Maid for the prince?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"Yes ma'am. I am here for the job." Misaki answered in English.

The lady gasped then turned her language.

"You can speak in english?! Child may I borrow your application form I hope you brought it." The lady asked for her form.

"Of course." Misaki then handed the form.

The lady reviewed the form. Eyes widend for this girl did NOT deserve such a job.

"Oh by the way ma'am My name is Ayuzawa Misaki." Misaki said.

The lady gasped she had heard of her name before but then she shrugged of the idea.

"Oh How disrespectful of me still not introducing myself. By the way I am Satuski!" Satsuki introduced.

"As you can see Misa dear. Here you just passed more than a maid. You surpassed the other employees here in the castle. I'll place you at the prince. He needs companionment for his visits in the other countries. Accepted." Satuski cheered.

"When shall I start miss?" Misaki asked.

"Misa-chan please just call me Satuski!" Satsuki said with a glowing smile.

"Of course Satsuki-chan." Misaki said.

"Since you live far from the Castle. You'll start tomorrow. From tomorrow you'll start living here. We'll fix your dorm right away!" Satsuki said.

"Thank you so much Satsuki-chan." Misaki said then bid goodbye.

She doesnt know why but she felt so attach already to the person. She thought while walking.

Then someone bumped into her letting her things fall from her grasp

"You Idiot watch where you're going!" She growled coldly to the person.

The person was shocked for no one even dared to growl at him not even to answer back at him. But as soon as he saw her eyes. His eyes widend. Those eyes. Glowing, beautiful, so... Stunning. He can read people just like an open book. He saw in those pair of amber eyes. Those eyes doesnt show any sign of greed but holds a cold demouner and... Is that pain? He was mesmerized by her eyes. Still not noticing her death glare.

This man that bumped her. He has a spiky golden locks. A handsome complexion but was not fooled by it. She could see that he has a well built chest still not fooled. And she also noticed his eyes... Emerald. A gaze that hold hers.

"I'm sorry for I have not been aware of people walking in these halls." The green eyes man apologized to him. It suprised him for apologizing. Never he had to apologize much to a commoner. Then he grinned at her.

She saw the grin then just glared at him.

"Stupid Idiot." She said then went away.

"Hey! May I have a pleasure to have your name?" The green eyed man asked still showing a calm expression. Hands in his pocket.

"No pleasure will I give you. As if i'll give my precious identity away from a stupid stranger." Misaki answered calmly.

'Feisty. Never had a woman rejected me' He thought.

Then she went away. Leaving no trace of where she may be found. Although this green eyed man is very intruiged by this girl.

"Men!" Misaki hissed full of disgust.

Misaki then arrived at her own small house the only last treasure her family has.

"Mom! I'm home!" Misaki announced.

"Misaki, didnt I tell you to stop finding a job. I can sustain our daily needs." Her mom scolded weakly.

"Mom you should know where I got my stuborness from. Please mom, I want to do this for the sake of this family. I dont want the only parent who raised me to be ill. Please mom you already have more than two jobs. I dont even know that your stamina can endure it but me I can no longer endure seeing my own mother coming home from work drained. Mom quit your other jobs you do not need it any longer for I already found one." Misaki said.

"Misaki!" Minako hissed then sighed.

"When are you going to leave?" Minako asked her daughter.

"Tomorrow mom. I promise I would visit you when I have time." Misaki said as she continued to pack some of her things.

"Be careful my angel." Minako said while hugging her daughter.

"You too mom." Misaki replied.

"Please you should be the one here Misaki you'll soon live in the biggest city here in japan to serve who again?" Minako said.

"As a maid mom. I'll be serving 'the prince' Ugh!" Misaki groaned.

Minako laughed at her daughter knowing her she cant easily cope with men. She then sighed. 'If they only know the truth.' Minako thought.

"Good Night Mom I love you!" Misaki said then kissed her mother's cheek then went to bed.

Minako watched her daughter sleep for awhile. She's grown. Someday a man will soon ask her hand for marriage. 'He did told me that at a time when someone asks for her hand wait for him for he is the one that should be asked.' Minako thought then chuckled at her husband's statement. She missed him so much. But then she knows she needs to let go. For the sake of her daughters. If ever her daughters are found by their grandfather they would be taken away from her. She doesnt even have the wealth to win against them taking her daughters away. The thought made Minako shiver. That is why they hid far from the big cities to avoid contact at any royal family.

Now all that Minako can think of 'Morning is another challenge'

Minako slept and so is her daughters.

Morning came as quick as a flash. The sunlight that woke her from her slumber. Misaki groaned. This is the day when she is going to serve a rich, spoiled brat of a prince. She's used to seeing children of nobles are spoiled due to the status and the wealth. Before even though they have the wealth to buy anything that they desire they would not ask for more for they are content at what they eat. They are already content for a simple lifestyle. Food and shelter and other daily needs is all they need. They do not desire for more.

Misaki took a bath then dressed the normal attire she wore everytime she goes out. She doesnt have any choice but to wear it. A black skirt that stopped just a little before her knees and a long sleeved white blouse. For the footware just a normal black flats. A simple attire. Yet so beautiful. She is used to the eyes that roamed every move she do.

Misaki bid her mother and sister farewell then left.

Misaki arrived at the big city after five hours of trip. Then to the castle. She is greeted by Satsuki.

"Misa-chan you look so beautiful today." Satsuki complimented.

"Thank you Satsuki-chan, you as well." Misaki said.

"Well today we'll train you for the daily chores for the prince. He usually goes on with his family to attend some important parties." Satsuki said.

Satsuki gave her the maid uniform. Damn its so SHORT! It stopped a little before her knees her skirt is although longer than it. Black and white. She wore it having no choice.

She was thought how to clean the prince's room for it has a very delicate and fragile furnitures. She is a fast learner then they were finished training her before the end of the day.

She met other maids. Erika-chan and Sabaru-chan and Honoka-chan. They are all so kind. She felt so attached to them already.

"Misa-chan you are lucky you are serving the prince!" Erika squealed like a fan girl.

"As if. He is just another spoiled brat." Misaki snorted.

"Misa-chan hve ever had a boyfriend?" Erika asked.

"No and I dont intend on having one. For they are just sick vermins." Misaki said as that statement rolled out of her mouth filled with disgust.

"Misa-chan!" Honoka gasped.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Its okay Misa-chan." Satsuki comforted her. Misaki still cant understand what they meant.

Then suddenly crowds are heard from outside. Normally female squealing and giggling. Misaki heard this then thought. 'Here they go again being decieved.' Misaki sighed.

"That's the prince." Satsuki said then smoother her maid uniform then dragged Misaki out.

"Its time for you to meet your master." Satsuki said.

Takumi saw the head maid. Satsuki is the only one who lasted more than ten years here. He is used to calling her Suki-chan he treated her like his own mother. While Satsuki is used to calling him by his name for Takumi told her if she ever used 'Usui-sama' he threatend her by firing her. Takumi saw Satsuki dragging anew girl with raven hair.

The two girls approached them.

Suddenly.

Emerald met Amber.

The two gazed at each others eyes. Takumi noticed the amber eyes. He studied her form. She's so... Beautiful. Those stunning eyes with an unforgetable gaze. Her slender body that fitted the maid outfit. She looks more like cosplaying rather than wearing a usual uniform. She looks so... Cute. He grinned.

Misaki noticed the man. Its the man that bumped into her. She also noticed the grin on his face. Then she gave him a cold stare.

"Takumi this is your new maid. Ayuzawa Misaki." Satsuki introduced Misaki to the prince.

Misaki gritted her teeth. She bowed then said.

"Pleasure to meet you master!" She said forcing her sweetest smile tht most of the men gets jaw drop.

He noticed her smile. She looks even more beautiful when she smiles like that. He knows it fake and forced but it still looks so beautiful. But it will be even more beautiful if its from the heart. He'll be the one who's going to make the smile.

"Well you should always stay beside your master okay?" Satsuki said.

"Of course." Misaki answered while her eyes twitching with annoyance.

"Then i'll be leaving. Ja ñe!" Satsuki bid farewell the hopped out of the room.

Misaki carried his luggages. Unfortuantely he just came from Europe where the party was held.

"Well Misa-chan since you're my new maid. You have to spend more time with me!" Takumi said using his teasing/childish tone.

"Urusai baka!" Misaki hissed. He laughed no one even dared to hiss at him. The most alarming part is she is not seducing him.

Misaki placed his luggages beside his bed.

"Do you need anything master?" She asked ever so sweetly. Forcing herself perhaps.

He grinned.

'Hell for the upcoming days!' Misaki thought then sighed. She needs to get used to the usual routine.

* * *

So how is it? Please review. Its all I ask. Please tell me if its nice? oh the next chapter is already half way done all I need is to add some more dialouges into it. I am pretty busy because of school. Teachers gives us mountains of work.

**Review :)**

**-Karen Ja ñe :)**


	2. A real Smile

Chapter 2 : A real Smile.

Everyday the prince will whine like a kid. He always stalks Misaki even at the Washroom! Hell it is for her being stalked around this palace. Even though its his.

Misaki is currently at the garden of the palace sitting at the nearby bench. Sitting there in peace. Mesmerized by the beauty if nature. Its been two months since she started working and since she met her stupid annoying master. 'Ugh! Dad's debt is really not worth it!' Misaki groaned.

'Though I wonder, where is my father?' Misaki muttered under her breath.

A peaceful morning at the garden was ruined. She felt hot breath against her neck. She shivered. She stood up demonic aura showing. Eye twitching in annoyance.

"Usui!" Misaki hissed.

"Misa-chan" Takumi said in a teasing tone.

"Can't you leave me in peace during morning?" Misaki asked

"...Nope." Takumi answered annoyingly.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned she sat down again but a certaing annoying perverted alien joined her.

"So... What about your father?" Takumi asked unfortuanetly being an alien he is he had heard her mutter something about her dad.

"I'm sorry but I will not entrust my personal information to anyone that I dont trust." Misaki snorted.

He grinned.

"Eh? Really Misa-chan?" He asked.

"Yup" She answered.

'I'll make sure to change that word soon.' Takumi thought.

"You know Misaki you should not keep person who cares about you away. Don't carry those burdens alone." Takumi said suddenly turned seriously. This is the first time she had heard him said her name her actual name not some nickname.

"Its easy for you to say. You nobles don't suffer. You have wealth. You can have anything you want by just the snap of your fingers. While we, we have to work for you." Misaki said with a sigh at the last statement.

"It doesn't mean we're rich we don't have problems." Takumi retorted.

"True, though you don't suffer that much. Your usual problem is 'How will I spend my money?' Or 'What to buy?'" Misaki said while emphasizing those questions.

Takumi sighed at her fierce talk somehow he already got used to it.

"Why don't you let someone in for a change? The problem with you is your hatred." Takumi said seriously and bluntly.

"You know nothing about me. You don't know what I have been through for the cause of my hatred." Misaki said calmly.

"That is why. I know nothing about you but will you tell me?" Takumi asked.

"Why would I trust you with the past that I longed to forget. It is the past." Misaki said.

"Point exactly. Its the past. Why do you still hold such a grudge?" Takumi asked.

"I'm trying to forget the past. But the hatred won't subside easily. You should know about it right now. About reality. The world is filled with hatred." Misaki said.

"Indeed, the world is filled with hatred. It all just depend on the person." Takumi said.

"Why am I suprised at your response I should get used to it by now!" Misaki then again groaned. He grinned. Then smirk.

"Does Misa-chan likes being teased?" Takumi asked annoyingly while leaning to her face closely as if he's going to capture her lips.

She blushed furiously at the intimate contact they are both having now.

"H-He-ll N-No you perverted alien!" She yelled at him.

He chuckled at her response he kissed her at her forehead then stood up then told her.

"Tell me when your ready." Takumi said then showed an award winning smile for Misaki but Misaki is not fooled by it. Though Misaki blushed full force.

When he's no where in sight she sighed then regained her normal complexion.

"I can't trust a person easily. You should know it by now... Takumi." Misaki muttered.

Misaki cleaned her master's bedroom while that idiot of course watching her every move. Used to it already. After cleaning her master's bedroom she helped the other maids to clean the mansion. Unfortuantely she stumbled on a library. While dusting off the book shelves a book caught her eye. Its in greek. She understand some of greek language. She is more to the history of greek it always intruiged her. Its an english translated greek mythology. She read about the history of Greek.

"I didn't know that a maid can read such a material." An unfamiliar voice announced. She turned.

She saw a blonde man. Well its a darker shade of blonde not like Takumi's. he has a pair of yellow eyes. A smirk is plastered accross his face.

"It doesn't mean we're commoners we can't learn. I may even know more than you." Misaki said calmly returning to the book at her hands.

The boy is shocked this girl...

"Really? Suprise me." He announced with a grin. 'He thinks he can win against me? I'll embarass this jerk.' Misaki thought.

"I know how to speak in mandarine, spanish, italian, english..." Misaki used french as if to test the person if he can even understand the language.

The man's jaw dropped for he cant understand such a language.

"Oh and a little greek language." Misaki added now in english.

"Can't understand what I just said? Expected. I know how to speak different kinds of languages." Misaki said now in japanese.

"Impressed?" Misaki asked as she grinned.

"I didn't know a commoner can afford such a teaching lesson." The man said then grinned.

"Oh? I didn't require a tutor for me to be thought of languages that I can learn myself." Misaki said.

"You are an intresting girl. My name is Igarashi Tora. Mind knowing your name?" Tora asked.

"No, I don't think that you have a right to know my name. After all I am just a commoner." Misaki said while exiting the library she entered. The book she read was returned to its orginal place.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot that idiot told me to meet him at the afternoon.' Misaki thought she then sighed then head to the halls.

"Oh Misa-chan the prince needs your company through the Visitors chamber you turn left you'll pass by the visitors chambers then when you see a color yellow carpet underneath a door enter there. He also has a visitor waiting for their tea. Here hand this to them surely their tongue is getting dry." Sabaru informed her.

"Thank You Sabaru-chan." Misaki smiled.

"Don't mention it Misa we're your friends now." Sabaru said while smiling then left.

Misaki then proceeded to the visitors chamber.

"Good Afternoon, I brought you tea your higness." Misaki greeted in english warmly and calmly then bowed to the two then set the tray of tea to the small table.

Misaki happened to caught their eyes for some reason. Tora couldnt take his eyes away from the girl. This is the girl he met. The feisty one. Still her beauty cant be compared to any other royal female nobles.

"Oh Tora this is my maid Ayuzawa Misaki." Takumi grinned to her then introduced her to his visitor.

"Oh we've met." Tora said with a grin playing across his face.

"My precious identity was known by a spoiled noble. I feel so special." Misaki mocked while rolling her eyes.

The two blondes chuckled.

"Well Misa this is my cousin well my third cousin we are somehow related." Takumi said.

"Don't tell me you both share same personalities?!" Misaki exclaimed she was standing beside Takumi's chair.

"Why don't you sit down dear?" Tora asked sweetly.

"Don't even try using your fake sweet tone on me." Misaki warned eye twitching.

Tora laughed thus making the raven head heat up with anger.

"You are an intresting girl. Using different languages while conversing with me. Smart choice of words darling." Tora grinned.

"Just as I expected another rich brat. Say let me guess you already have a tutor to learn these languages and yet you failed." Misaki said nonchalantly. Takumi chuckled at her statement directed to his cousin. Never had a woman even dare to insult Tora nor him.

To Tora's suprise a maid was the one to insult him. Indeed what an intresting girl.

"Oh yes he failed all of his subject because of his lack of focus." Takumi stated while laughing his ass of the ground.

"Hey! It is not my fault its their fault for they are boring me to death!" Tora exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk wasting your parent's money. What a turn off to females." Misaki smirked then stated.

Takumi only laughed harder.

"Hahaha hahahaha Yeah hahaha What a hahaha Turn off hahaha Tora hahaha." Takumi said cant control his laughter because of the priceless face of his cousin.

"Stop that!" Tora announced.

Satsuki entered the visitors chamber to bring some snacks for Takumi and of course who else but Tora all she saw is Takumi on the floor laughing so loud while clutching his stomach because of his laughter. Satsuki smiled at the sight of the prince. This is the first timeshe saw him laughed, smiled and so happy in years. Before Misaki came he's always cold towards others. He never let someone enter his heart. Of course without motherly care who would. Takumi's father always goes out and settle some business. Of course his cousin Gerard always blames him for Patricia's death. Takumi's mother died when Patricia gave birth to him. His father suffered through grief because of his wife's death. After that his father really became distant to everyone and so is Takumi. But when Misaki came he laugh more, smile more, he became... Happy. Satsuki thought that the two would be a wonderful couple. The only one stopping them is the selfish people. They practically think that a commoner is forbidden to live a noble. Satsuki sighed then the three noticed her presence.

"Oh Satsuki-chan let me help you with that!" Misaki exclaimed then helped Satsuki carry the trays she've been carrying.

Takumi and Tora composed theirselves. Unfortunately Takumi is breathing hard for the pain in his stomach had not subside yet. He never laughed that hard! Takumi smiled a gentle smile. The one you could never imagine on seeing for he was always the cold type. The smile however is not planning to leave his face.

After the buckering trio spent the afternoon finally evening came. Dinner is being served and unfortunately Misaki was forced to eat with them. But servants are not allowed to sit not even eat on this very table an chair for they have their own dining table. Though the King was no where in sight.

They ate dinner while Misaki is infront of them both grinning at her while she glared at the two idoits. 'They are cousins.' Misaki thought. Misaki ate a little well she always eats little she doesn know why but a little can easily fill her petite stomach.

"Why eat so little Misa?" Takumi asked.

"I dont know. I guess I got used to eating little for I was always busy working and don't have time to eat." Misaki said nonchalantly.

"You are a hard working girl. No wonder you learned an amount of different languages in no time." Tora said.

"Well I am not lazy like you, you rich spoiled brat." Misaki teased then grinned.

"What!" Tora exclaimed.

Takumi almost choked at his dinner for he tried to control his laughter again.

"Is that so Misa? Maybe you eat little cause you want to keep your figure?" Takumi teased.

"I dont care what my figure is." Misaki said nonchalantly.

"Usually girls exercise to keep their slender body." Tora said.

"First: dont treat me like those other females. Second: Dont accuse me something that you don't have proof of. And Third: I may be thin or small or what ever you call it but I am not weak I am strong. My legs can make force to kick some body's ass." Misaki said and was pertaining to Takumi at the last statement.

The blondes laughed.

"Stop laughing you idiots!" Misaki hissed at the two.

After the trio bicker and bicker through their dinner they finnally retire for the day.

Satsuki went to Takumi's room to give him warm blankets. The night is rather chilly so they better add some blankets to add warmth. When Satsuki entered his room she saw him sitting in his balcony looking at the wonderful stars and moon the pitch black sky while showing a gentle... Smile. Satsuki smiled seeing Takumi the little boy he raised and treated like his own son smiling. 'All thanks to Misaki.' Satsuki thought.

"Having fun aren't we?" Satsuki said.

"Huh?... Oh yeah." Takumi answered then got the pre heated blankets from her hands.

"It is very rare for me to see you smile Takumi. What gives?" Satsuki teased.

"I know. Neither do I know why." Takumi said still smiling.

"Its Misaki isn't it?" Satsuki asked while showing a gentle smile.

"There is just something about her, that really makes me like this. I want to know her better. Never did I feel this kind of feeling." Takumi said still smiling.

"Its called Happiness Takumi. That feeling will always stay in memory and in heart. Don't let your happiness run away from you for it only comes once in a lifetime. Now sleep My Dear Child, there is a lot more ahead of us." Satsuki told him.

"Good Night Takumi." Satsuki said.

"Night." Takumi mumbled.

'Happiness?' He thought to himself as he layed to his huge four poster bed.

'Is she really my happiness?'

* * *

Thank you for the reviews ! Oh I just want to comment to the guest reviewer about what she said.**_"I know that the vocabulary of the first chapter is really not you know that profesional but it was supposed to be just a draft a temporary work to be checked twice. I just wrote it in my itouch I was about to rewrite it then I got tired because of the works. I cant wait to upload my story that's why I wasn't able to check the spellng I know I reread it after I post it then I saw some words that is in the wrong spelling. I was really typing with haste that is why I have some words mispelled. I hope I am not sounding rude. But thank you for suggesting and of course Understanding the situation that I am in. Every first chapter of the story is usually the introduction of the plot. Thank you!"_**

Thank you **hanagrace,christie700,unchienandalou,juhagestu,Pri ncessSkyler,Guests! **

**-Karen :) ****_Always Smile!_**


	3. Run to the Moon

Chapter 3: Run to the moon.

Weeks passed in a blur. As if the days were being carried by the wind. Tora stayed at the palace. It has been four weeks. A month. Three of them usually bicker. Mostly the two royal idiots Misaki so call say watch her clean. Gazes are fixes upon her as if she's a great show to watch. Its pissing her everyday to actually endure the two's presence and voice. If her father just didn't left them for another family. All she knows about her dad is a very rich noble. Belongs to a very known family. Which she is once a part. Now she is being one of the servants of a noble! Sigh. Although she never heard of her grandfather. She heard rumors about her grandfather that is a very powerful man. Manipulates people like they are some kind of toys to control. It is easy to control people if you're rich. That is a part of reality. All people think is money. Greed.

Misaki is now heading to the prince's balcony to deliever his breakfast. After serving him breakfast of course she will clean his room. Fix his ruined bed. Change the bed sheet of the huge king sized bed. Its annoying her. Do they really need such a bed? It can fit more than one person. She dusted of the shelves after fixing his bed. Then Takumi entered his room only to find his 'lovely maid' cleaning showing a cute face 'Pissed off face' he chuckled then smirked.

"How's my Misa-chan?" Takumi asked teasingly while hugging her waist behind.

Misaki shivered at the intimate contact. She smacked him hard on his head to give sense on what he is doing.

"Haven't you heard of personal space? Apparantly I don't like being touched." Misaki hissed then continue on dusting of the shelves there are a lot of shelves in his gigantic room full of books. A book caught her eye. In the looks of it its a chinese literature. Its called.

"Yùnxíng zhì zài Yuèliàng." Misaki read aloud.

"Run to the moon." Takumi read in english. He was no more surprised that she can read different languages.

"Its about Chang'e and Houyi. Houyi is an archer known as the hero of the earth. After regaining the normal appearance of the earth he was wed to the kind hearted Chang'e. They loved each other. Houyi left Chang'e for awhile to visit the mount he passed by the queen. The queen gave him a pill that can make one immortal, although he didn't ask for more for he already had the one he love and that's enough. While Houyi is gone Feng Meng visited his house for the pill of immortality, Chang'e didn't surrender the pill thus resulting her to eat the pill, then she became the moon. She feared that her husband may not find her so she move around and brighten the light. When Houyi returned home he found out that his beloved spouse was gone then he went outside to search for her only found the moon brighter and a figure of Chang'e showing...A story about love that fate bound to happen." Takumi told her the summary of the story of 'Chang'e Run to the moon'.

"Fate?" Misaki said with a confused tone.

"Fate is the one making our paths." Takumi replied.

"Do you believe in such love? Misaki?" Takumi asked.

"...No...I know it wont come anyway. Besides it is hard to be in that kind of pain. Where you have to dwell on something that you already know that will eventually leave your side." Misaki answered.

"True love. Can be found and sometimes cant be found. For it was hidden. Somewhere that is hard to reach." Takumi answered.

"Somewhere you can never seek." Misaki corrected him.

"Why do you say so?" Takumi asked her now facing her.

"You can never seek it. For love gives you pain. Eventually your gender wont have any problems with that for they are the ones who leaves. Now women are in pain. Why must we always suffer? We did not do anything wrong for us to experience such pains." Misaki asnwered.

Takumi walked straight to her. She backed off. Unaware of his motives at advancing to her. She now hugged the book cause her back hitted the book shelves. Thus resulting for some books to fell. Takumi trapped her with his arms. Both his arms are either the side of er petite frame.

"Is that why you're not trusting me?" Takumi asked cooly.

Misaki blushed. Red as an apple's shade of color. Maybe even more. Their faces are less than an inch away.

"W-Wh-haaa?!-" Misaki exclaimed.

"Tell me." Takumi ordered.

"W-Wh-hat a-re y-you s-saying y-ou y-ou Per-vert?!" Misaki stuttered.

"Is that the reason why you still dont see me? As me? Not just as your Master?" Takumi asked.

True to his words. Misaki had been his maid for already more than Twenty months. Days, weeks passed leuisurely. Though his feelings for her grown for the days they have spent together. Even though normally he would just tease her then she would grow violent against him. She will always hit him in the head. She was the first girl and probably would be the last that had made him THIS happy. Never he had experienced happiness. He may be the prince he may be given things he desired but not all he desired was given. Which is happiness. Practically his father partially blames him for his mother's death. It was not his fault he's born. When his mother gave birth to him all that can be heard is painful sorrows. Grief. When supposedly it's time to rejoice for the next heir. But their Queen had died. Their loving Queen. His loving wife. Why would he be happy of that? That is why ever since Takumi was a child he never experienced happiness. It was not given to him. He had a father. But did he ever became a father to him. No. He is happy. Truly happy. Because of just one person. Which is : Misaki Ayuzawa. Its possible. For them to be in love. And even to get married. But for people's eyes. Its not proper.

Besides Who was she to marry the prince? Being his maid is lucky enough to be in this kind of stage.

Before Misaki can give a retort to his question. Someone barged in to the tensed atmoshpere room.

"Takumi-Oh, I see. I think i'm disturbing an intimate event." Tora said calmly but deep down he's fighting off his rage. He liked Misaki. And whatever it is he likes he gets. But its time for him to calm down knowing that if he acted now afight will imerge.

Misaki was shocked his heart was beating fast because of Takumi's lack of giving her, her personal space. She shoved Takumi off hastily returned the book to its shelve, bowed then left.

After that scene he tried to avoid Takumi and Tora. To her surprise she successfully did. She did her normal routines. After doing her chores. She went to her favorite place. It was now past evening. She went to the garden, she sat on the vacant bench a lot of flowers bloomed. She looked up. Her gaze was locked to the beautiful sky. Here the Full moon and the stars proudly shined bright.

"So you're here too?" The voice she would never forget.

She remained calm. Still not tearing her eyes off the beautiful moon.

"Yeah." Misaki mumbled.

"Sorry." Takumi mumbled then sat on the bench beside her.

"What for?" Misaki asked.

"For forcing myself into you a while ago." Takumi answered ever so calmly his gaze were staring at most beautiful sight to his world. The girl right beside him.

Misaki blushed at his words.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Takumi said.

"Wait." Misaki said while she caught his left hand. Her bangs covered her eyes. She stood up. Still hiding her eyes away from his gaze.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Why are you making me so confused? Are you not aware of what you're doing to me? I dont trust men because of my father. I despise men because all I know we'll be the one who's hurt. Suddenly you came, making my heart beat faster-" Misaki muttering so fast.

"Ayuzawa!" Takumi said, eyes wide.

"Making me nervous when you're near-" Misaki kept on muttering.

"Ayuzawa!" Takumi repeated.

"Making me feel feelings so unknown to me-" Misaki kept muttering fastly.

"Misaki!" Takumi exclaimed.

Misaki stopped as she heard her name came out from his mouth. Then suddenly he engulfed her with a huge embrace. Trapping her in his arms. So she may not escape. He didn't know why he's acting like this. But he feels warmth when he's with Misaki. Warmth in his heart. Gentleness filled. Happiness. Still foreign to him. That is the reason why he doesn't want to let her go. He learned that his happiness lays with her and her only. But this feeling what is it called.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa." Takumi said still not letting her go from the embrace he started.

"Idiot Usui." Misaki muttered while her grip from his tunic tightend.

Neither knows why they are both feeling this... Something. But neither does not want to let go. For they have found their happiness. Both knows that there are more ahead of them. Lots of people surely would disagree to this kind of pairing but for now warmth had filled them. No worries. Hapiness fills their heart. Just this once. Just now they'll both be experiencing true happiness by the presence of each other.

For once. The strong hard wall she built was destroyed by this person. She tried so hard to keep distance to him. But what did he do? He broke tha barrier she had built. How? But for now she wouldn't care less.

Though their hearts filled with happiness for now. Both unaware of pair of eyes watching them intesely. Those yellow eyes gaze are centered upon the new couple. He's jealous of his cousin Takumi. Why must he always get the attention? Just because he's the prince of this country? Why must he always be chased by females? Why not him? And now even the maid girl? Why?

'Fools. Not aware of such surroundings. You two? Let us see if this relationship would last.' Tora thought to himself.

* * *

I am so sorry for ditching you for days now. I just had a lot of homeworks each day. I was loaded. The chapter is already done last wednesday I was just unable to post it. I always sleep late. My usual time to sleep is at twelve midnight due to these damn homeworks. Who do they think I am, I am just a teenager hello? Try doing seven homeworks in just one night? Those teachers expect too much! Oh yeah I would be updating tomorrow again. I'm almost done at the next chapter I'll give you a sneak peak into it. the chapter is called **'****England'** I am sure the chapter already gave you the idea for what is too happen next. Do not worry the next one is longer. **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

** -Karen :) See you soon!**


	4. England

Chapter 4: England

Months passed though our lovely 'Bickering' couple is still active. Yes, now they are officially a couple though Misaki still doesn't want to admit it everytime she denied Takumi would just grin. Tora became distant to them but both are oblivious of what Tora is plotting.

Its been a month. The two has been offically been a couple for a month it's already April. Misaki has been working for the prince for almost two years now exactly One year and eigth months. Yeah it took him that long just to gain Misaki's trust.

Misaki sighed as she thought of this. She stood up from her small bed. Her bedchamber cannot be compared to the royals of course who is she to complain. She should be glad that she is given a job to be able to support her family's needs. Though it's been a while since she last visited her mother and sister. Actually its been a year since she last visited her Mother and Sister. She felt bad for it but she doesn't have time to visit them. She is the maid of the royal prince, son of an Usui therefore she needs to stay beside the Prince at all cost. That pisses her off.

As soon as she took a bath then changed her Maid uniform she left her bedchamber. She went straight to the kitchen. Greeted the other staffs and the other maids then went to take the Prince's breakfast. Different kind of fresh fruits are in the platter made specially just for him. She then again sighed. The idiot recieves such a life and yet he is not thankful of it?

"Rise and Shine Princey." Misaki announced nonchalantly after placing the tray to the small table through his living room she entered his bedroom then opened the huge curtains to reveal the sunlight.

"Wake Up or else I would seriously pour cold water on you face Usui." Misaki warned.

"What a nice morning greeting My lovely maid." Takumi cood as he inhumanely ran behind her then hugged her waist.

Misaki's body stiffen as she felt two strong pair of arms hugged her petite waist.

"Usui!" Misaki hissed.

"What? Is it wrong to hug my girlfriend?" Takumi asked.

"S-stop s-spouting such nonesense." Misaki stuttered then struggled at his iron grip.

He chuckled then kissed her right red cheek then let go of her. Her cheeks glowed a brighter shade of red.

"Ba-baka!" Misaki suttered.

After regaining her complexion she prepared a steaming hot bath for him then served him his breakfast.

Someone knocked at the door Misaki went and get it.

"Satsuki-chan." Misaki bowed then greeted.

"No need my child." Satsuki smiled the entered the Chamber the two maids went to the living room. Misaki stood next to Takumi's couch while he eats.

"Satsuki, I am sure there are news to announced so what is it?" Takumi asked Satuki.

"Takumi, The Grand Duke of Rechester wishes to meet you next week." Satsuki announced.

"Grandfather? What does he want?" Takumi asked her.

"If I know I would have told you. Just follow the Duke's orders. If you so did not he would force you, leaving you no choice. Don't worry, Misa-chan will accompany you there for you to not have a hard time." Satsuki said.

"Well then that leaves me no choice. As long as Misa-chan is there." Takumi teased.

"Stop that Usui!" Misaki hissed. He chuckled.

"How about Igarashi?" Misaki asked.

"He would come, this event is important to the Grand Duke." Satskui said.

"Misaki you would not come as a maid of Takumi. You would come as his secretary." Satsuki said.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Since you have learned a lot of languages you deserve a better status. A well educated girl turned out to be a maid? No not for me Misa-chan. You will be able to meet different foreginers. Italian people, Chinese, Spaniards, Germans, and so many more." Satsuki said.

"Since you know how to speak such languages I told them you would go with the Prince." Satsuki cheered.

"Thank You." Misaki thanked Satsuki whole-heartedly. Her studies are in use after all.

"Well I would be off then Misa-chan and Takumi stop taunting her okay? Ja ñe!" Satsuki cheered.

"See? She told you to stop teasing me." Misaki said with a childish tone.

"Nooo She told me to stop taunting you she didn't tell me to stop teasing you." Takumi replied with the same tone as hers.

"Hey!" Misaki complained. He just chuckled then continued to eat his breakfast.

Next week is their flight toward England. Where the Grand Duke resides. The Grand Duke of Rechester! That is a big deal. She had heard rumors of him. Short tempered and he is known to be the most powerful man at the business industry. What he wants, he gets. What he planned, should be followed. No one shall interfere. Once you are involved with him. You can never escape from his grasp. Though only closest friends can talk to him. But his friends are really a mystery. Actually not 'friendS' but 'friend'. Having one friend? He really is that bad. But surely those are just rumors right? It has a possibility that its not true. There is no time to judge people that is still foreign to you. You still dont know him. Meaning you have no right to judge him.

"Hey Usui what is your grand father like?" Misaki asked out of her curiousity.

"Bastard." Takumi hissed. Misaki chuckled at his answer.

"Surely you don't hate your grandfather that much?" Misaki chuckled then eventually asked.

"He is the reason why i'm isolated at this palace." Takumi said.

"He isolated me. He doesn't want me to step foot outside. I do not know the reason why he's so overprotective. He hated me. He despises me... He blames me for killing his daughter. Same as my father. Since I was a child I never experienced being cared for." Takumi said while not breaking his gaze away from Misaki's golden orbs. Misaki is seated infront of him the golden table sat between the two.

"I never recieved a Paternal care. They both locked me in this palace. Hired tutors for me. Then suddenly one day tutors stopped teaching me for I already know almost everything. The tutors complained for teaching for they say that I already know all." Takumi said.

"When I was a kid I always say something straight forward. Nonchalanty. I was stuck in a mansion. No one to talk to." Takumi said.

Misaki felt sympathy toward Takumi. He is rich. He can have anything he wants. But not everything. He was not given the simple things he wants. The things he wants doesn't even cost money. All he needs is attention towards his grandfather and father. A paternal care from them.

"Its not your fault that your mother had died during childbirth through you. I know your mother loved you even though you were not yet born. I know that your father too is overjoyed of having you with his life. Creating ones family is full of happiness. He just didn't expect that the one he loved the most would die through the process. He loved you but he still is suffering grief. Understand him." Misaki said. Takumi's eyes widened then quickly softened. Only her was the one who comforted him. Only her made him realize that he is being loved and cared for. Her father just needed time.

"Did Misa-chan ate something unpleasant today?" Takumi teased.

"What do you mean you idiot?" Misaki asked.

"You're being sweet to me today." Takuni said.

"W-w-h-aaa?" Misaki asked then blushed furiously.

"I like this soft side of my Misa-chan." Takumi teased.

"I was not being sweet!" Misaki hissed then realized wht he had said just awhile ago. She blushed showing a darker shade of red. He grinned at her complexion.

"I am not your Misa-chan!" Misaki hissed still blushing. He chuckled.

"Still in denial I see." Takumi said while standing up from his seat then approached Misaki.

He pulled Misaki to his lap then whispered something to her ear.

"Stop being a PERVERT! You perverted alien!" Misaki yelled at him.

He chuckled at his girlfriend reaction. He can never grow tired of her. After some time of bickering the two eventually stopped.

"Go take a bath already the water is getting cold." Misaki said while fixing the platters.

"Mind joining me?" Takumi teased.

Misaki blushed full force.

"BAKA! KEEP DREAMING!" Misaki yelled at him, took the tray then left.

He laughed.

Days passed and eventually came the day she was nervous about. It was the day before the flight. She's preparing things. She had not yet waked up the Prince even he's the one is needed.

Satsuki went to Misaki's bed chamber.

"Good Morning Misa-chan!" Satsuki greeted then she saw Misaki running back and fort sorting things frantically not even recognizing her presence.

"Slow down Misa-chan. What is it that you may need?" Satsuki said while holding Misaki's shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you here Satsuki-chan." Misaki said.

"Its okay my dear. Now tell me what is your problem?" Satsuki asked.

"I didn't pack a lot of things when I worked here Satsuki-chan and I hardly have presentable clothes to wear infront of the Duke." Misaki exclaimed.

"Is that all your problem?" Satsuki asked her Misaki nodded she laughed.

"Follow me." Satsuki said.

They entered Satsuki's chamber. Satsuki opened her wardrobe. Full of beautiful gowns and dresses.

"Here I'll be lending you these clothes. I don't even use them. They were made by my nephew. Although these dresses sadly doesn't fit me. It might fit you Misa-chan!" Satsuki said while topping a dress for Misaki to see if it fits her.

"Oh it fits you just fine!" Satsuki said cheerfuly.

Satsuki handed her almost everything.

"Thank you so much Satsuki-chan!" Misaki said.

"Not a problem Misa-chan! These doesn't even fit me so you can have them and so the others as well!" Satsuki said.

Although she may not like to wear such revealing clothes but does she have any choice. She needs to wear something presentable for the Duke. Not some kind of commoners clothes. She is coming there not as Usui's maid but his secretary. So she need to wear such clothes. She then sighed. Misaki packed the dresses though she only packed one gown which Satsuki forced her to. The gown she packed is and Emerald colored gown with beautiful stiching at the bottom part of the gown. Gems shimmered. Its beautiful.

Her suitcase is big anyways so it all fitted. After packing she took a bath then she wore the violet dress that has a strap on each shoulder stopping a little before the knees her foot wear is a simple black flats although Erika insisted her to wear the high heels that was given to her, she stubornly refused. Her hair was tied in a half pony tail. Simple and yet beautiful.

She went out to meet Tora and Princey the prince is not yet there. Although Tora is, he wore a black attire.

Tora noticed a girl approach him. He didn't mind the girl.

"Oi! Tora! You're spacing out." Misaki said while waving her hand infront of his face.

When Tora heard his name he noticed the voice of the female suddenly aware of Misaki's presence. He stared at her. Observing her form. From a beautiful maid she transformed into a gorgeous Maiden. He continued to stare at her then Satsuki snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Tora-kun, stop spacing out." Satsuki said.

Then the Prince FINALLY showed hiself.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" Misaki hissed she is getting rather impatient.

Takumi wore a dark blue attire. He went down just to find Tora gaping at somebody wearing a violet dress.

"Hey Tora! Snap out of it-" Takumi trailed off as soon as he saw Misaki. She's beautiful, no Gorgeous is the right term. He suddenly realized why Tora is staring at her like a golden rare item.

"Beautiful ain't she?" Satsuki teased.

However Misaki is getting annoyed at the two. She smacked both of their heads then carried her bag then walked away while muttering.

"Idiots! Are we going or not?" Misaki muttered. The two regained their complexion then went to their mode of transportation towards their ship. Tey will sail from Asia to Europe. Japan to England. As if they have a choice it would probably will take them two days to reach Europe by sail.

Two days after they have arrived at the long awaited England. Misaki is now dressed in a black dress. Somehow she chose dark colors. She wants darker shades of dressed rather than the lighter ones. But Satsuki preffered White and light colors for Misaki to wear it suits her skin and personality.

They went to their carriage. Tora and Takumi sat beside each other just staring at the girl infront of them.

"What are you to being so silent now a days?" Misaki asked without turning her gaze away from the window of the carriage she seems to observe people work. She learned that they wear traditional clothes like long dresses. Too much for her liking.

"Ne? Misa-chan. Is it bad to be silent?" Takumi teased.

"Yeah, It would better for you to keep quiet rather than annoying me and the cause is losing your tongue." Misaki answered.

They have reached the palace of the Grand Duke. Tora and Takumi is ahead while Misaki kept a distance awayfrom them showing she is their servant. Well accompanionment for this trip to be successful.

The Palace is enormous. The Palace back at Japan is already big enough but this it cant be compared, this palace is thrice the size of Japan's palace. She observe a lot of paintings inside. Huge paintings most of it she thinks is the descendants of the royal family. The palace has nothing simple in it. Everything looks so extravagant. All you can see is gold and a lot of gems and jewels shimmering because of the brightness. Everything is sparkling clean. Well carved. What a palace. As they enter the Palace they were greeted by a butler who is known as Cedric.

"Cedric, its been long." Takumi greeted.

"You have grown a height Usui-sama." Cedric complimented.

"Your cousin Gerard though is currently not here for they have went to a vacation in U.S." Cedric informed Takumi.

"As for grandfather?" Takumi asked.

"He told me to inform you as soon as you arrive, to meet him at his bedchamber." Cedric answered.

"Thank you, I would." Takumj said.

"Oh he also heard that you'll be bringing with you your secretary. He wants her there too. He would be discussing important details for the event which she will be joining." Cedric added.

After that Takumi and Misaki went to his grandfather's chamber. The castle was huge, a lot of doors. When they're approaching the chamber Misaki saw a hall full of paintings and a huge window then straight through it is a huge double door. Must be it. They knocked then entered. There stood his grandfather at the balcony of the chamber. They both approached him.

"Good Afternoon Grandfather." Takumi greeted while bowing.

"Good Afternoon." Misaki greeted in english then bowed.

The Duke was surpised hearing that the secretary can speak english.

"Good Afternoon to you both as well." The Duke replied.

"Well, mind knowing your name child?" The Duke asked Misaki.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, your highness it is an honor to meet you." Misaki replied.

"Sit." The Duke ordered.

They sat on the living room of his grandfather's chamber. The Duke sat infront of them and beside the Duke stood a middle aged woman wearing glasses who's about at mid thirties.

"So, Grandfather what event must we celebrate for you to be needing our presence?" Takumi asked.

"Why must you always forget the date of your birth?" The Duke asked.

"I ask for you to sail here immediately because in three days time we'll be celebrating the day your birth. There will be banquet. Agnes here was the one who organized the feast. I'll leave you to prepare."

"Good Afternoon, I'm Agnes Dyer your organizer." They exchanged greeting then sat comfortably at the living room.

"This event will take place at the grand hall of this palace. They're going to be different people who's going to attend. Royals to be precise around the globe. The feast will be this saturday since it's the exact day of your birth. Oh and-" Agnes conversed and explained the. Finally after an hour and a half they parted.

Takumi and Misaki was left alone rounding the halls.

"You didn't tell me its your birthday this saturday." Misaki stated.

"Its not really an announcement to make. I dont like to celebrate my birth. All I do is have to smile and greet people. The feast is supposed to be the celebrants happiness not to boast the celebrant. Each year this banquet is being held but I dont really enjoy much of it. Besides I dont really fancy these kinds of events.

"I see. They boast rather than celebrating and enjoying your day." Misaki answered.

Takumi and Misaki parted for the day both tired because of the trip. Misaki's chamber is a guest room. Big, extravagant, expensive, and nothing looks simple.

The day of the Banquet arrived. The maids went to wake up the prince for his day. The maids were squealing at the sight of their master, seeing his broad chest and all. Then went to prepare his attire for the event.

After taking his bath he dressed up. Black pants and Green tunic with an Emerald striking vest that has golden plates and jewels marking that he's a royal. The attire has a lot of medals and gold gems and jewels makes it heavier but managed to stay in posture. After dressing hisself he went to the venue.

The speaker announced his name.

"The Prince, Takumi Walker Usui." The speaker announced then there he went going down the grand red carpeted stairs. At the sight of their prince a lot of girls started fan girling then they fixed their hair hoping that the prince would catch their attention.

* * *

Meanwhile Misaki dressed her Emerald gown, tied her hair in a messy but elegant bun curled the sides of her hair then the other maids applied light mascara nothing else but that. Her partner is Tora.

"Yo, Tora. Wow, you look descent." Misaki complimented. He wore a dark blue attire. He laughed at her.

"Well someone looks stunning today. Just today." He said with a teasing grin.

"Baka." Misaki said while chuckling.

"Shall we?" Tora asked while handing her his left arm.

"We shall." Misaki replied while clutching on to his left arm.

Then off they went to the venue of the banquet.

* * *

On the other hand Takumi wondered where is Misaki. His grandfather appoached him with a beautiful girl just by around his and Misaki's age is in trail.

"Takumi, I want you to meet Lucy Cox." The Duke said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Cox." Takumi greeted while kissing the girl's hand.

"Please just call me Lucy." The girl said.

The girl is one of the fangirls awhile ago. She's wearing a light blue gown that has a low stiching around her chest showing off her big breast.

Then just right on time Tora and Misaki entered then joined them. Takumi saw his girlfriend beside his cousin. Lucy is currently clutching on to his left arm. Seeing his girlfriend dressed so beautifully made him jealous right on the spot. He's the one who's supposed to be her escort but where is he? He's stuck with this girl cluthing on to his arm like an obsessed human.

"Hey! Bro, you seem to be spacing out." Tora teased.

"Well it seems that my secretary prepared herself well for this evening." Takumi teased with a grin.

"Don't you know the meaning of F.O.R.C.E.D?" Misaki asked while spelling out the letters. The two laughed because of her atittude. Misaki noticed a girl beside Takumi that seems to look pissed.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't quite introduced yet to your partner. Good Evening Ms. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. Sorry for being disrespectful." Misaki greeted then apologized.

The girl muttered something.

"Tsk, you should." Lucy muttered under her breath. Misaki heard something from her.

"Pardon?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, Lucy Cox." She introduced herself shrugging off the current topic.

The four build a conversation normally their topic included the different countries. Suddenly Misaki heard someone having an argument or a misunderstanding. Misaki searched she heard a greek language being muttered. Looks like the maid and the Male Elline was having an argument the maid looked troubled. Misaki approached the two then asked the male in Greek.

"Ti faínetai na eínai o próvli̱ma?" Misaki asked. **What seems to be the problem?**

"Af̱tó ypi̱réti̱s chytheí krasí epí mou akrivós endymasía!" **This servant spilled wine on my expensive attire!** The Elline yelled and pointed an accusing finger to the maid who looked like she's about to drop to her knees and cry.

Everyone caught their attention. All of them were shocked because only Misaki was the able to converse with the Elline.

"Ypsi̱lótate parakaló̱ i̱remí̱so̱ zi̱táme syngnó̱mi̱ i̱ atýchi̱ma pou synévi̱. Prosféroume stous antikatastí̱sei endymasía sas, an tha sas parakaló̱." **Your highness calm down. We apologize for the accident that occured. We offer to replace your attire, if it would please you.** Misaki offered to the Elline with a smile to at least calm him down with a warm smile.

The Elline sighed he had calmed down then he gave a gentle smile to Misaki then said.

"Polý kalá, tha í̱thela na ro̱tí̱so̱ sas taf̱tóti̱ta?" **Very well, may I ask thy maiden's name?** The Elline asked with a warm smile.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, Ypsi̱lótate." Misaki introduced herself to the Elline with a smile.

Misaki assure the maid that its been taking care off. A butler approached her asked what is the problem she told him then ordered him to hand him a new attire to wear this evening.

After fixing the problem she went back to he table as if nothing happened at all. Tora and Takumi's eyes is wide.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"You speak fluent greek." Tora said.

"So?" Misaki said.

Takumi and Tora then returned to their old self.

"So what is the problem of the male?" Takumi asked.

"His attire was stained. Complained that its expensive and this and that. I just told him we're going to replace it. Is that okay with you?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"Its just a suit. I really dont care." Takumi answered.

The four dance. While the Grand Duke is staring at Misaki the whole time. The girl can speak such a language she can be of use for bordering the foreign investors.

'Tomorrow we shall see.' The Duke muttered to hisself.

'What the hell? Is she showing off or something? Why does that girl speak to him so formally?' Lucy though they're still at the dance floor she tried and tried to catch his attention but his gaze it at Misaki even though his dancing his gaze is still with her.

'What can't he see in me?' Lucy last thought angrily.

* * *

After the night Misaki went to the the huge window everyone is asleep. She hoped so. The huge window showed the beautiful Full Moon. She is still in her attire. After a couple of minutes she was shocked as she felt two pair of arms wrap around her petite waist.

"You look so breath taking. Why must now? Where i'm not your escort." Takumi pouted.

"Please, stop whining you dope." Misaki said with a chuckle.

"Still. That Tora got a chance to dance with you." Takumi pouted again.

"Well sucks for you. There is no music anymore for us to be able to dance." Misaki said.

"There is, just listen carefully." Takumi said then turned her around then started aligning her against his body.

They danced and twirled not breaking eye contact. Misaki can feel his breath inching towards hers. Their lips locked. Its not like some kind of kiss. It was a passionate kiss where they put their emotion into it. They kissed passionately. For Takumi he can kiss her longer but unfortunately Misaki is a human she needs to breath. Misaki broke the kiss. Her hands are wrapped around his neck. After regaining her breath she blushed furiously. Takumi lifted her chin.

"You're so beautiful tonight." Takumi truthfully told her thus resulting Misaki blush harder.

"Misaki, I love you." Takumi said without hesitation.

* * *

Sorry If I ddin't keep my word of updating this monday its jsut that i/m loaded again and now at least i've finished this chapter . Sorry if there are grammar mistakes i'll try to change that. For now all I want to do is rest my PAINFUL BACK. Oh yeah **THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. Special mention to PrincessSkyler, Christie700, and to hanagrace HEY! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Especially the 'Red strings of fated Love' i'm also reading 'YOUR BOSS' SORRY I WAS NOT REVIEWING :( I'm currently reading 'Our Love' by Christie700 and its Great. :)**

**-Karen :) See you soon! Hopefully I would be done writing the next chapter by this saturday or friday. Thank You!**


	5. Unknowingly

Chapter 5: Unknowingly

'Misaki, I love you.' Several weeks had passed and yet those words is still bothering her. How? She keeps on asking herself. It only had been a month since they're 'Official' and yet he already loves her. Takumi and Misaki hardly had time for each other for often he is out of the country conversing with foreigners. Misaki is currently spacing out, she is in her room. Night. Alone. Staring at the moon throughout her small window. Where he may be? She doesn't know. But she felt something... Hurts... Why?... She doesn't know... All she knows is something is going to happen... Something she will never like. But... What is it? She just slept it over wishing she would know sooner.

* * *

Takumi is in England where his grand father ordered him to stay. Unfortunately his father was in the room where he was supposed to meet him. This is serious, never had his father joined any conversation with him except for serious matters. Such as The Family Name.

Takumi greeted the two then sat down opposite side from his grand father's while his father stood there beside his grandfather.

"Takumi." His grand father greeted warmly while his father didn't his gaze is furious. Why?

"Grand Father, Father." Takumi greeted.

"Let's begin discussing important matters." The Grand Duke said.

"Indeed let us not waste time for such greetings." Takumi replied.

"Takumi you know full well that we cherish our family name. We never allow anything to belittle our well built identity." The Grand Duke stated calmly.

"You know this and yet-" The Grand Duke trailed off for Takumi's Father continued the statement.

"Let us not waste time through this slow process Grand Duke we must state him the reason why we need his presence." Takumi's Father hissed.

"Misaki Ayuzawa is it? She's the one who speaked fluent greek at your banquet. I'm surprised of such an educated girl. The Elline was impressed for she was the only servant who was able to communicate with him. Though it is quite impressive it still does not erase that she's a servant from our palace... She's not your secretary is she? She's your maid." His Grand father stated calmly.

"Do you have any relationship with that commoner?" The Grand Duke asked calmly.

Takumi was surprised but still maintained his normal complexion. How? Is his only thought in mind right now.

"No." Takumi stated calmly.

"Don't make us fools! You know very well the truth!" His Father growled.

"I don't understand what you mean." Takumi stated calmly.

"What is the meaning of your confession to that girl the night of your banquet?" His Father hissed.

"What is your problem of commoners?" Takumi asked calmly.

"They would ruin our name!" His Father hissed.

"They will not ruin anything. Besides, they will not remain commoners forever." Takumi stated calmly.

"You've also been through this stage Father. Where you have to be the servant and recieve bad mouths just to achieve your goals." Takumi said calmly.

"Hardly Takumi. We are royals. We can never blend with their kind." His Father replies angrily.

"We do not have different kinds father. We are all the same. The only difference is they are the one's serving us while we are the one's who's being served." Takumi continued.

His grand father was longed forgotten from the conversation. He was sitted calmly through the confines of his grand golden chair. Though he had enough of this argument between his Son-in-law and his grand son.

"Enough! Takumi you are not allowed to meddle more affairs through this maid. If you so don't follow this, you are to blame if something ever happens to that maid." The Grand Duke growled and with that he exited the chamber.

Leaving a last glance towards his son who looked sorrowful he also left. He felt sympathy for his son, he felt his pain. As much as he wants his son to be happy he has nothing to do with it. He's simply following orders.

The happiness he found was now long gone. The happiness he desired was taken away from him. Takumi is now extremely lost. Only Misaki was the one he loved entirely even his family even his own mother. Only Misaki was the one who let him feel warmth and gentleness. He always though that happiness won't find its path towards him but he seems to find his own path. Though the path he always took is always complicated. Why must his happiness should be taken away from him? He did nothing to deserve this since his birth. Though Misaki... She's the only female who could he ever love entirely. The only one makes his heart beat faster but now... He's lost... Which direction?

* * *

The sun rays woke her up. There the sun lays proud shining its light towards us... Then there it is again. She felt another pain... What is it? She's curious. What will happen. There is something... She knows the answer won't be given today.

She did her usual routines at the morning. The speaker announced the Prince's arrival this morning. Although she was out in the gardens where she far stray away, away from pain for once in a while. She hoped this feeling would subside but luck seems to far away from her right now, sadly the feeling stayed. She's getting curious, as to why is she feeling this kind of thing.

Misaki went to the grand halls since all maids are required to join the announcement of the Grand Duke. Misaki was surprised at what she heard. The Grand Duke is here though he arrived without informing anyone. Royals swarmed through the grand hall the maids and butlers are serving everywhere except her. She poked her head just to see the hall. She was nervous she does not know why. But everytime she took one step forward towards the hall her pain increases. That is why she didn't neared the hall. She's hiding behind the red curtain where no one can catch her. Then she saw beside the Grand Duke is the partner of Takumi in his banquet her name... Lucy Cox?... Yeah. Then her arm is clutched over the arm of... Takumi. They are both smiling. Misaki saw this, turned around then left the hall. The pain never ceased. She felt like crying but when she remembered everything about her father and males that they are not trust worthy she became passive. She didn't cry for crying makes her feel weak. She would never cry. Ever. Now all she feels is pain. Overflowing her. There was nothing left for happiness for it was replaced by pain itself.

Misaki went back to her room as she passed by the halls she heard some one talking about engagements. Misaki peeked and saw an older version of Takumi although his hair is not blonde its black and he's talking to someone unfamliar to her.

"Their Marriage will take place years from now, let them grow accustomed to each other. Takumi and Lucy will be engaged, this arrangement has been settled." Takumi's Father told the man.

Misaki's eyes widen. She just continued walking towards her room. She sank in her bed. She recalled what happened. Suddenly she felt warm pools of salt water. Tears?! What?! Why is she crying? She doesn't even love him or does she? 'I'm pathetic. Forming tears because of men?' Misaki thought.

* * *

After the feast Takumi went to find Misaki. He searched everywhere but still all in vain. Where is she? He asked though he never recieved any answer. Suddenly his pain increased knowing their relationship is not allowed but he wants this to work and yet... He doesn't want her hurt. But what will he do? There is still time for him. Of course he won't break this relationship now. Still he would let her go soon.

Takumi finally found Misaki cleaning the halls. Misaki looks exhausted. Maybe because of the banquet.

"Misa-chan." Takumi teased as if nothing happened at all.

"Oh, Good Evening." Misaki greeted still not averting her gaze from the floor she's sweeping.

"Rest. You look exhausted." Takumi said worriedly.

"I'm fine. You go." Misaki said while leaving the hall and transfer into another after all she is done doing her job.

Takumi caught her wrist before she could leave.

"We need to talk." Takumi said then lead her out of the hall towards the garden. It was just seven pm.

They both sat on the bench of the garden. Somehow Misaki already knew what he's going to say.

"Ayuzawa, I'm leaving Japan." Takumi said. She remained expressionless. No shock can be seen.

"Continue. I know you have a lot to say." Misaki said her gaze is in the moon.

Takumi took a deep breath. He needs to tell her now before she could get hurt. He needs to hurt her.

"I need to leave you, Ayuzawa. You're just a commoner. You don't belong to our kind. I just played with you. It was a fun game but I need to end this game now. Good Bye Ayuzawa." Takumi said coldly while chuckling.

As expected Misaki thought. They are all the same. They can neer change and to think she pities him because of lack of paternal care.

"Expected Your higness. I've already guessed that this might happen. Indeed it happened. So my theory is correct at it seems. That all of you are the same. No difference. Money is all you care about and your precious name." Misaki said calmly while standing up.

"Hope to never see your face again. Your highness." Misaki said bowed then left leaving a shocked Takumi behind.

He was shocked. What he saw gave him unbearable pain. Seeing that he was the one who made that kind of face. Still he's doing this for her protection. He needs to hurt her. Despise him, he does not care as long as she's safe. He can keep an eye on her since she is working at HIS palace.

* * *

Weeks passed. They haven't heard from each other since then. Nor did Misaki care though. Misaki cleaned, eat, served, then slept. Her now daily routine.

* * *

Months had gone by still no word. Takumi decided to find Misaki. At least just to see her safe in his eyes can make him happy. But then again she was no where to be found. Where is she? He asked the other butlers and maids all their answer is that they dont know. He asked one maid the maid answered differently.

"Your highness, didn't you know? We haven't seen her for the past three weeks. All I heard is Satsuki-chan is finding a replacement for your new maid." The maid asnwered.

After hearing this he ran and find Satsuki. He found her at the Kitchen.

"Satsuki!"

"Takumi, just in time. Here's your new maid Gail Casey." Satsuki introduced the new maid to Takumi.

After some greetings he told the maid to settle in to her own chamber leaving Satsuki and Takumi alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Misaki?" Takumi asked.

"She was retrieved by her family." Satsuki answered but her tone changed she seemed angry.

Takumi's eyes widen for pure shock.

"I told you to not let your happiness run away, for fate may not tie your strings again." Satsuki said then left.

Takumi was now entirely Lost.

* * *

"You must not let your identity be known for now my dear child." An old man said.

"Of course... Grand Father." Misaki answered.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is boring and it didn't contain a lot of dialouges for the characters but I assure you the next chapter would be longer and more suspense. Oh yeah and I re-read my last chapter it has some grammar mistakes its because of my fast typing sorry for that I edited it already. The next chapter would be out soon maybe tomorrow Hopefully.

**-Karen See you soon :)**


	6. Revealed

Chapter 6: Revealed

Years have passed since she disappeared without a goodbye for him. Years have passed but still this feeling never ceased, it grew. He's still feeling the pain. Pain in his chest was built with guilt. He regretted saying those words for her. It hurt him even more. He is with Lucy Cox. Their relationship was spread towards the globe. Magazines and other resources were used for this kind of news to spread. It hurt him knowing that this news would reach Misaki. He loved her. Still.

He is now currently spacing out at his room. England, The palace in japan was being taken care of his father while he needs to stay here in Europe. Pissed. He wants to go back home. But the memories will hunt him. He's been living in Europe for five years. He turned 25 last April 27. It had been five years since he last saw Misaki.

He's in his bedchamber staring at his ceiling wondering where she may be. Suddenly a knock disturbed him.

It was Cedric his now personal butler since Gerard's Family migrated at U.S. since his father's family has an empire there. Surprisingly his grandfather agreed it's because Takumi's here to be the Heir. For the past 5 years a lot had changed. The way he lives, his attitude changed and also his name. His living is more than extravagant although his attitude is being feared by all. He became cold. He didn't converse with anyone. He never smiled anymore. He was not easy to talk to. He became nonchalant. Only one person would be able to change that and you know who she is. Now his name is Takumi Usui Walker. They don't know how did his grandfather managed to change it but what he wants is always what he gets.

Cedric entered his chamber with a polite gesture.

"Your, Highness. I'm here to inform you that there is a banquet from the Avery Clan that you need to attend to this coming Wednesday." Cedric said.

"Avery?" Takumi repeated the Family name of the famous clan in the globe. The Walkers and the Averys are always intact for they are named to be the best of all.

"Yes." Cedric answered.

"What is the event for them to prepare a banquet? They don't usually hold such feast only if it's an important announcement." Takumi said.

"You'll know as soon as you enter the venue of the Banquet." Cedric answered.

"You may leave." Takumi said Cedric bowed then left without another word.

Oh well the mysterious banquet didn't bother him. All he do is always attend in one. He got used to it already.

Since it's September 26 Monday... Oh it's her birthday. Takumi thought.

* * *

Though Wednesday came quickly. Cedric prepared him his suit for the banquet. Black attire. Some jewels and medals signaling he's a Walker. The event should start around by six in the evening. Although it's just four pm they started preparing for the venue of the banquet is far from theirs. Still in Europe but not in London. He dressed himself then went off with his 'fiancé' Lucy. Lucy is dressed in a long light pink gown. A lot of stiches and pretty laces and so Extravagant. Then went off to their Carriage. It took two hours to reach the venue. They arrive just in time. Looks like it's an important event. The venue looks so sophisticated and grand. The Palace is huge. A lot of gold designs and chandeliers. Tables are made out of silver and gold. Chairs soft and comfortable but heavy due to the material used. Takumi and Lucy entered the grand banquet. His grandfather is currently conversing with the head of the Avery clan. Takumi and Lucy were introduced. They sat with the Avery clan. Behind Takumi stood his butler Cedric and his maid Gail Casey.

The Head of the Avery clan is Alfred Avery has a son named Andrew Avery who had a family in japan. Andrew left his family for reasons. Now they prepared this Banquet for Andrew's daughter who's turning 25 years old as of today. Though he still haven't retrieved his Wife and Younger daughter back in japan. Alfred is now conversing with Nicholas Walker. Grandfather of Takumi Usui Walker.

"So what is the occasion for you to prepare a banquet Alfred?" Nicholas Walker asked his good friend. They've been childhood friends.

"Oh, it's my grand daughter's birthday. She's our next heir of this clan." Alfred replied.

"Might if I know the celebrant's name?" Nicholas asked.

"Patience my friend you'll know soon." Alfred replies while chuckling.

Alfred is hiding his furious gaze at the Walkers. His granddaughter suffered and that is enough for him to angry.

"My, who is this beautiful lady?" Alfred asked sweetly feigning it.

"This is Lucy Cox fiancé of my grandson Takumi." Nicholas replied proudly.

"Oh." Alfred muttered.

"Though I am sure if one of my grandsons marries your daughter we would be insatiable." Nicholas stated. He wants the Avery and Walker clan to stay intact.

"That would be nice for both families." Alfred commented while gritting his teeth they would come through hell before he would allow his granddaughter marry a Walker. He is furious at how they treated his Family even though they don't know who she really is but still they don't have a right to treat any commoner poorly.

The Avery clan is commented as a powerful clan and yet kindness is built. They never treated commoners as commoners. They would treat them family. Letting them join the fun and luxury they have. While the Walkers, they think so poorly of them. Thinking that if they meddle with a commoner it would ruin their well-built name.

"Where's Andrew?" Nicholas asked Alfred.

"He'll be accompanying my granddaughter." Alfred answered.

"You'll see her right about...now." Alfred continued. The speaker started with their announcement.

"For years we've been searching our lost heir. The children or child of our Lord Andrew and Grand Daughter of our Grand Duke Alfred. Our Lord Andrew's family has been separated from him due to perils here in Europe. They've been missing for more than twenty years. Now it is an honor for me to announce our lost Heir. We've found her." Ray their announcer proudly said..

"Let us all welcome Avery Andrew and his daughter... Avery Misaki."

Then there they are. Misaki walking down the stairs beautifully clutched with her father. She's wearing a beautiful long sleeved blue gown. A lot of frills and pretty laces embroidered in front of the blue gown. The dress showed off her slim and slender figure. A lot of suitors had been badly rejected. A lot of men lusted for her. Their mouths watered just by seeing her beautiful form. We could tell it took them days just to make such a beautiful piece and it looks so expensive. Her hair is tied in a half pony tail while her bangs are swept at her right and there are curls at the end of each strand. Her facial expression lays a fierce look. No happiness could be seen through those beautiful gold eyes. Only anger and pain. Her father is wearing a white attire smiling for his daughter came back no found.

A lot clapped so hard. Rejoicing because of their long lost Princess is now found. Although Walkers could not clap for they have not recovered through their shock. While Takumi, his eyes widen for the first time in years. 'She's so beautiful.' Takumi thought. Indeed she is. Her beauty can't be compared to Lucy's. Lucy is in fact looked so angry and jealous for her rival had returned. She knew that Takumi has not yet replaced Misaki in his heart. Lucy is jealous of everything about her. Her place at Takumi's heart, her luxury, her beauty.

After a minute they have recovered from their shock. Andrew and Misaki reached the last step of the stairs Alfred greeted them. Took his granddaughter's hand then lead them to their table.

"I proudly declare. We have found our lost princess. My long lost granddaughter." Alfred announced. They both reached the table.

"I want you to meet my beautiful granddaughter Avery Misaki." Alfred introduced his granddaughter to the Walkers while smirking because oftheir shock.

"A pleasure to meet you Duke Nicholas." Misaki bowed at the Walkers.

Takumi's gaze is at the princess of the Avery's.

"Misaki dear this is Takumi and his fiance Lucy Cox." Alfred introduced the Walkers to his granddaughter. Acting as if they both don't knoweach other at all.

"It is an honor to meet the Prince and Princess of Rechester." Misaki said while taking her hand out to form a hand shake.

Takumi took her hand then shook it. Lucy did the same.

The atmosphere in the table is very tense. Misaki and Andrew occupied the last two seats of the table. The Walkers sat. They all sat to theirchairs in the table. Nicholas didn't speak. He did something... He regretted.

"So when's the wedding Nicholas?" Alfred asked.

"Oh years from now. There is still time." Nicholas answered.

"How many children do you both want to have?" Andrew asked. Misaki just sat straight and listened to the conversation.

"As many as possible." Lucy answered.

"You, Misaki when do you plan on settling in?" Lucy asked while grinning.

"Whenever the time is needed." Misaki answered nonchalantly.

"Duke Nicholas, you seem tense." Misaki commented while smirking.

"It's nothing dear." The Duke shrugged it off.

"I heard you'd be going back in japan." Lucy stated.

"Yes." Misaki replied.

"What's your reason?" Lucy asked.

"To retrieve my threatened mother and sister." Misaki answered nonchalantly causing Duke Nicholas to tense more.

"Who?" Takumi asked her.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know." Misaki replied grinning while taking a sip of her wine.

A maid approached the table then whispered something to Misaki.

"Excuse me." Misaki excuse herself then went to talk to her butler because of the impending call of an Royal.

Misaki was about to go back someone blocked her way.

"Move away." Misaki growled still not realizing who it was.

"Misaki." Takumi said.

"Oh my. Isn't it the Prince of Rechester." Misaki said nonchalantly.

"Let me talk." Takumi said calmly.

"Oh there is nothing to talk about... Master." Misaki said then went to leave but Takumi held her wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" Takumi asked.

"As I said before you know nothing about me. Stay that way." Misaki replied.

"Tell me." Takumi demanded.

"You'll know soon Master for this is just the beginning." Misaki replied then left.

* * *

Okay I've fixed some of my grammar mistakes. Thank you so much for the reviews! They are really making my day. I hope we can reach more tha thirty reviews. Thank you so much. The next chapter would be longer and much better. I promise I'll be updating it hopefully tomorrow or on wednesday.

**-Karen See you soon! Ja ne :)**


	7. Perils

Chapter 7: Perils.

Misaki rose from her seemingly huge bed still not used to the luxury that was bestowed upon her. After she left the Walker's palace she was lost. Lost from the big world. She doesn't want no she can't go back to her mom and sister you know why? She was threatend if she ever returned to her family she will find them dead on the floor covered with their own blood. She knows that may happen after all they have the wealth and authority to prepare the 'Accident'. Where did she go? She went to find a new job. She found a job that will send her to Europe. She's a maid to another wealthy family. This time she's a maid to her male cousin. When the son of the head of the family returned she met the new maid which is Misaki. That is when he learned she's the missing heir of the Averys. Of course he learned that at his first glance towards her not knowing ones daughter is simply impossible. That is when Andrew started explaining things to his daughter why he had left them. Misaki still can't forgive his father, partially for now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You are not allowed to have contact to your mother nor your sister. Leave this region and never come back." Nicholas Walker said._

_"Or what?" Misaki asked nonchalantly._

_"If you ever return it would rather be useless, for all you will be able to see is their blood and nothing more?" Nicholas Walker said._

_"Why? What have we done for you to act violently against us?" Misaki asked calmly._

_"I know my grandson too well. What he wants he'll strive to get. He won't stop unless he had it. He'll give up anything. I fear that he'll give up his coronation of becoming King. You my dear would be a disgrace for our family. Imagine a lowly servant marrying the heir of the throne." Nicholas said._

_"Stop it, for I have already guessed your next statement. I'll go. Just leave my mother and my sister peacefully. Neither announce my death nor do I care just do not harm them." And with that Misaki left without another word._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Maids entered her bed chamber. Fixed her room. After Misaki took her bath the maids helped her wear her well stiched gown for the day. A peach long sleeved gown with a lot of embroidered stiches along the chest and bellow. Fixing her corset. Her hair is tied in a half pony tail. Simple. Then added gold jewelries along her hand and an emerald gemstone necklace. Then she's ready for the day.

Misaki went down to the maid's kitchen greeted them all.

"Let me help you with that." Misaki offered.

"My lady. Thy maiden shall not get their hand dirty." The maid said.

"Why not? We have clean materials for me to use if ever my hands gets dirty." Misaki answered gently toward the maid.

"I have never met a princess who helps a commoner. While you my lady, why do you treat us amongst yourselves?" The maid asked curiously.

"Nothings different among us. I know you'll work hard in order to achieve a high status am I correct?" Misaki asked while chopping carrots. The maid nodded.

"Thus proving my point. Not all of us shall remain in a low status. All of us started low before we reach the highest mountain." Misaki said. The maid listened attentively.

"I don't even know why they made such a word as Nobles and Commoners. Greed is taking dominance. Why must all care about their reputation, about helping a servant or marrying a lowly person?" Misaki continued.

"I know that you'll be able to reach the mountain. I assure you that." Misaki told the maid while smiling gently.

"You are the first person who ever acknowledged me My lady. I thank you for that." The maid said.

"Please no need for formalities now we are friends just call me Misa." Misaki said.

"But My lady. It's a must." The maid retorted.

"If I say so it's a must." Misaki said while laughing softly.

"What's your name?" Misaki asked her.

"Anny, Anny Dyer." The maid introduced herself.

"What a beautiful name, Anny-chan." Misaki said.

"Now I am going to help you, although I am not really great at cooking. Everytime cook comes in mind burn is the next word. My mom also banned be from the kitchen." Misaki said humorously. They both laughed and then Anny started teaching Misaki how to cook.

* * *

After helping Anny cook she was called by her grandfather up to his bed chamber. Misaki did what she is told. She went to her grandfather in order to find what she is needed for. She entered the most extravagant and huge bed chamber in the palace. Full of gold curtains. Silk materials. Very defined. Well stitched. The bed chamber consists of the huge living room with a table place in the middle with grand chairs placed around it and a lot of vases and desks, drawers were placed all made of gold and has gems in every wooden carved with specific details and symbols on how the family is.

"Grandfather?" Misaki asked as she entered his chamber.

"I'm here dear." Alfred replied.

"What of may I assist you?" Misaki asked.

"Sit my dear we have a lot to discuss." Alfred said. Misaki sat opposite to him with a set of tea placed in the golden table between them.

"My child, I know your grudge for that family had increased due to the threat." Alfred said. Misaki speaked.

"I heard you two were very close back then treat yourselves as brothers not just as a friend." Misaki commented.

"Yes but when it comes on hurting my family that is when he reached my limits." Alfred said.

"Grand father." Misaki chuckled at his protectiveness.

"Misaki my dear grand daughter, you may not think this but I love you and your sister. If it's not because of your great grand father you would not be seperated with your father. Your father was set to be engaged with a royal but then he had a child with Minako which he loved. They were supposed to be married but then my father hid you and your mother back in japan. You remained an Ayuzawa the lost princess of the Averys. Though that is after giving birth to you and yet years they were left alone but then My father searched for you that is when Minako is pregnant of Suzuna which is you sister. I hope you can follow." Alfred shared this story to his grand daughter wishing she would understand.

"I already know that Grand Dad. It's just that... I'm still not ready to forgive you nor your son. Please give me time." Misaki said.

"Take all the time you need. There is no need for rush." Alfred said while smiling.

"My dear child. Even though they threatend you, I hope you understand that this may cause war. I cannot allow that to happen. We are known as peace makers Misaki. We cannot simple abide these just to ruin their name." Alfred explained.

"I know grand father. I am not saying I want war. None of us wants that. All I am trying to say is to simply let them know that they should not belittle those who works for them, those who serves them." Misaki said.

"I know. Let us just stay the way we are. But of course if they ever intend on arranging you to marry one of his grand sons I would never allow that to happen. I want you to be married out of Love not out of name nor power." Alfred said.

"Thank you Grand father." Misaki said truthfully.

"Anything for my precious princess." Alfred said while chuckling. Misaki laughed.

"Though this seems sudden Misaki. You will stay at the Walker's palace for a few days. They invited us to stay for the interviews and we'll be talking about the progress of the Country's reports." Alfred informed her.

"It's okay grand dad as long as i'm with you i'll be fine. When will I be abe to meet my mother and sister? It's been five years surely I can ease their worry." Misaki asked worriedly over her mother and sister.

"You'll meet them soon Misaki." Alfred said.

"Ok. So when's my leave?" Misaki asked.

"Tomorrow with your maids." Alfred answered.

* * *

Soon enough Tomorrow came quickly. Her maid is Anny, well she wanted her company and the other two's name is May and Suzy. She didn't understand why she needed three maids. She can prepare herself anyway. Though she is still not used to being bowed at or curtsied. She insisted her maids not to but they still kept on following the tradition. Damn tradition! She was woken up by her maids. They sewed all her gowns in the closet. Such beautiful silk and emroidered stiches. Asorted colors but mostly is emerald or moss green and baby blue, dark colors but pink can barely be seen to the gowns that are sewn. Her attire during the time of sleeping is a nightgown though she missed her cute pajamas with a pair of comfortable t-shirts and a pair of cute fluffy bunny slippers. Those are comfortable. Though these nightgowns are comfortable too but still she is not used to. As soon as they woke up their princess they bathe her even so she insisted on bathing her own. They dressed her in an baby blue strapless gown. The gown flowed with frills and other fluffly materials are used. Misaki wore a necklace a simple small silver heart it was a gift from her mother saying that she should cherish it for it's been with the family's for years already. She wore a high heeled strapped stilletos. Her maids carried her luggage out she heard she would be staying there for a week or so. She doesn't care as long as they would retrieve her. Her carriage is prepared then soon they went off to venture at the Walker's palace.

Takumi heard the news from his grand father that the princess of the Avery's would be staying in their palace for a week or more. This little information just gave him tension. Though there are currently rebels attacking the country which means not really a safe place to stay. Their counrty had been attacked more than twice of the north asian countries due to demands that they would not approve. His grand father is busier. The reason why the princess is to visit it is mainly because the Walker's are forming alliance between the other countries of Europe includes the Eastern part of Europe where the Avery's controls. This would form one state would lead to victory of winning the war. These rebels wants authority over the country of course the Walker's and the Avery's would never allow that to happen. Europe is far more important to them. The Princess' room is being prepared by the maids. He went to dress hiself. He wore a dark blue attire with medals and the family crest is attached. His blonde hair glowed. As he went to meet the princess, Lucy came to him with an enthusiastic remarks. She's so possessive of him. Though he is not about her only to Misaki. She wore a deep shade of pink gown so extravagant. A lot of jewelries is attached to her neck bracelet and earing all made of pure silver but nothing compared to Misaki's collection of pure gold but she never wore them indicating simplicity is a must.

* * *

Misaki finally arrived at the palace her maids went out first. Anny got out of the carriage while jumping with joy. Misaki smiled at the sight. Anny is so jolly fully of enthusiasm of course she is the youngest among the other maids. May and Suzy got out to enjoying the sight of the beautiful palace then the three started jumping. Misaki got out of the carriage although the driver insisted helping her on her way out of the carriage but she did not budge saying that it is fine she can do it by herself. She lifted her gown to be able to walk properly. Why do they have to wear heavy gowns? They are just going to go to the palace no need for such expensive attires. Though it is required for high ranking people. She sighed at the thought. As she entered the palace she despised so much she's greeted by Takumi and Lucy laced together.

They both bowed to her she returned by curtisied to them.

"Nice necklace. Where did you get it?" Lucy said while clutching the heart shaped pendant that her mom gave her.

"Get you filthy hands off my necklace." Misaki said while slapping her hand away in return Lucy gasped.

"To answer your question. I got it from my mother. It's been with my family for years. Makes it very valuable to me." Misaki said with a cold stare towards Lucy. Then Misaki greeted them formally.

"Good Afternoon. I am here for the meeting that my grand father assigned me to attend I hope I won't be a bother nor a nuisance to you all." Misaki said nonchalantly a practiced sentence to state.

"Would never be. This would be for the sake of our country." Takumi said.

"Lead the way." Misaki said.

They entered a room full of officials a lot of them are arguing. As they notice the appearance of Misaki and Takumi they instantly stopped and stood then bowed at the highly ranked royals. Misaki curtisied. They sat to their respective places the head of the table is where Nicholas Walker is sitted. He took a glance at Misaki she returned the glance with a cold stare which made him cringe.

"What seems to be the problem?" Misaki asked with an authoritive voice that no one dared not to answer her question.

"The north is advancing towards us. Leading war in our hands. This may cause death to our people if they ever enter our boundaries." A man answered.

"Send soldiers to guard rural and unrural areas of the country. I don't want any one dying. If they ever continue their attacks we would set another meeting for this. We don't lack in any of the materials for this kind of peril. Let us not waste it all. But let us not assume things. Patience." Misaki declared. All of them nodded in agreement then the meeting is over shortly after she arrived.

They sent soldiers to surround the other villiages and rural areas to be more precise of someone un harmed due to this nonsense as Misaki say.

* * *

After day by day Misaki became busier due to this impending attacks of the north. Now at lasy finally relaxing at the garden of the palace wearing nothing but a white shirt and a pants and some comfortable flats and some cardigan to warm her up. The moon... It's so beautiful. She admired. She sat at the bench. She did not notice that someone just sat beside her.

"Misaki." Takumi said. Misaki turned around though she is not surprised.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked calmly no anger and pain can be heard just a sigh she knew that they need to settle this sooner or later this would happen anyway. They can't avoid the fact that they had a history.

"Let me explain." Takumi said.

"Remember the time that you asked me why I don't trust males?" Misaki asked while looking at the moon. He nodded.

"It's because I was hurt. Hurt of my father's dissapearance. That on that day onwards I have to budget everything in my life. I have to adjust. Though I grown accustomed to it. Working. When I turned fifteen I decided to work. On my eighteenth birthday my mom cried. Telling me that she can't make me a grand celebration. She just cooked a simple feast for us and just that I became happy. When my mother told me the reason why my father left, I always tell myself that Love is just an confused emotion that no one can understand. When I happen to stumble in your palace to apply for a job, I didn't expect to find happiness along the way. Only pain. Yet true. I did experience happiness but then it was replaced by pain. Unbearable pain. That I am not allowed to love a noble just because i'm his maid. Now tell me... Do you think we experience the same pain?" Misaki asked. No answer. Just a wide eyed blonde man. Realizing that she just confessed to him albeit this is not the way he wanted her to tell him she loves Him. She confessed with pain in it not happiness.

"I had a lot for the past fifteen years. I didn't know the worst pain that I recieve is being played at the person I loved. Those words you stated... I hope you can live without regrets. Life is too short." Misaki said then left without another word. Takumi absorbed what she said. Then the night ended that way. Leaving the two feeling pain that only the other half can heal.

* * *

Misaki is busier than ever. Helping the troops to prepare for any attacks that will set upon them. Though she was not allowed to linger outside the castle due to the perils that may happen. She met the court at around one pm. They were already deciding the next step.

"I'm going to visit the other local provinces." Misaki declared. All of them gasped.

"But Princess you are not allowed to venture on any places it's too dangerous." One of the advisors commented with fear on unable to stop the heir of the Avery's to venture outside.

"Let me. It's a must to visit our people in times like this. I always have many guards surrounding me while them they have none. I am capable on protecting myself. Now please prepare my carriage for my trip tomorrow." Misaki said.

"You must have an accompanionment." The male advisor commented.

"I'll be bringing one of my maids to help the people there." Misaki said.

"You'll be bringing the prince too." One commented with a satisfied nod.

"Yes the- WHAT?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Of course you should bring the Prince. With that your safety is an assurance." They replied.

"Find but with a different carriage. Dismissed." Misaki declared through grittiing her teeth then left the room. While on the other hand Takumi is just grinning. Great she thought.

* * *

Misaki practiced using her bow and arrow and also using guns. She's now in the battle room where weapons are stored. Practicing her aim. Successfuly she hitted the middle. She went and told her maid to pack some things for her journey. The three insisted on going she have mo choice then. The day of the journey began. Misaki is dressed in a cream long sleeve dress with stiches. Simple. Wearing nothing except the necklace the her mom gave her. She wore a black flats with a bow in it. She's ready to set off the palace. Misaki went to her carriage she saw Lucy dragging Takumi in the palace beggin him to stay.

"Lucy this is my duty." Takumi said while grabbing his arm away from her. Lucy took a glance towards Misaki then immediately begging him to stay again.

"Please honey stay with me!" Lucy begged. Takumi sighed.

"Takumi I can't be relieve when I know you would be venturing with her!" Lucy said while pointing a finger towards Misaki.

"I know you both have a history. That is why I can't let you go!" Lucy retorted.

"Pathetic." Takumi muttered then entered his carriage. It may be hard but she deserves it.

Misaki turned unable to watch the scene anymore she talked to one of the important advisors of the Palace.

"If anything happens here send a letter for me right away. It may take me a couple of days there. I want to ensure their safety." Misaki said.

"You do know this is a dangerous task. If ever the north plans to attack, that place is the first victim." The advisor said.

"I know the risks. It's my duty." Misaki said. The advisor smiled at this.

"I guess I can't stop you. Be safe then." The advisor bid good bye while smiling. Misaki returned the smile.

"Thank you." Misaki said then finally went off to the local provinces which she will be taking care of. With Takumi.

* * *

I am so sorry. I was unable to update last monday or wednesday. There's a lot coming these days sorry. I'll try updating tomorrow or wednesday. I promise the next chapter is cute and longer the next chapter is for the couple only it's centered to them. THANK YOU FOR THE REIVEWS!

**hanagrace, juhagetsu, PrincessSkylar**,

**AutnmElf, Anime-epic, Guests,**

**Shadow of Sorrowful Smiles: Thank you!**

**christie700, SparkleZkwms: Thank you!**

**For my former reviewers thank you so much for supporting me**

**thank you for reading my story for the new reviewers.**

**-Karen :) See you soon! **


	8. Arrivals

Chapter 8: Arrivals.

As soon as they arrive at the southern part of Europe they were welcomed with a feast. Misaki showed a gentle smile as soon as she step foot at the province. She visited this place last christmas celebrating it here. She loved it here. So peace and quiet. She gave away presents to the children here. That is why she wants to protect this land. Such an innocent village would be the first victim of perils. A lot of people greeted her. Hugged her. This village is like her second family. They spoil her. Not with gifts but with happiness. When Misaki step outside her carriage a lot of children ran and hug her foot. She smiled. Then Misaki bent down to their level the hugged them too.

Takumi just stared at the window the whole journey. It took them five hours just to reach this part of the country. His thoughts is always about Misaki. On how will he solve this. He loves her and that is all he need to know to fight for her. But the only problem is she hates him. How can he win her heart? Especially now he has a lot of rivals due to the other Royal men wants her. Who doesn't? She's beautiful and warm and gentle. Can't be compared to other females who only cares about their looks while her. She wears simple attires. Gorgeous. When the carriage stopped Takumi stayed for a while. Then he heard a lot of giggling children and a lot cheering and greeting. Then he decided to go outside. The sight he saw was just breath taking. He saw Misaki under a pool of children talking, hugging and tickling them. The little ones are giggling and laughing. Misaki laughed at them. She looks so peaceful.

"Misa-chan!" The children yelled in unison. The elders just watched with gentle smiles.

"Yes?" Misaki pretended to be confused at them they all giggled. They are so cute. Takumi stayed where he is still infront of his carriage. Unable to move because of the scene. He smiled at this. 'She's so cute.' Takumi thought then grinned.

"Misa-chan, We missed you!" They pouted.

"Misa missed you too." Misaki replied them.

Anny, May, and Suzy smiled at their princess. They went to get the gifts that they have brought for the children and the elders.

"The princess is so kind ne?" May cheerfuly. said while getting the wrapped gifts.

"So kind. She's the only Princess I know who doesn't mind to talk to civilians nor commoners. To public." Suzy replied.

"Yet she helped me cook but she admitted that she doesn't know how." Anny said while chuckling.

"Everyone loves her. She's so gentle." May said enthusiastically.

"Who couldn't?!" Suzy said while glancing at the Princess.

"Do you remember our names Misa-chan?!" They asked.

"Of course!" Misaki replied with the same enthusiastic tone. While chuckling at them.

"Why don't we go inside it's rather getting cold here." Misaki offered then carried one of the cildren who wants to be lifted. They approached the small but fitting cottage. They are a lot of cottages small but this one is medium it's where the kids live. They were being taken care of the elders of course with their parents. When they entered the cottage Misaki put Anna down the little girl who had brown hair with huge blue eyes. They ran around the cottage grabbing their favorite toys. After grabbing their toys they huddle up together then they sat infront of her. The little girls cuddling their dolls and teddy bears. Her maids entered with the gifts she prepared for them.

"I have something for you all." Misaki said with gentleness her eyes shows nothing but softness.

"Yay! What is it?!" They all asked and squealed.

"Guess." Misaki teased.

"Aww, Misa-chan." They pouted.

"It's presents time!" Misaki said while handing their presents.

"Yay!" They all squealed ran towards Misaki to recieve their gifts.

"Settle down." Misaki laughed.

Takumi entered the cottage where the kids are. He smiled as he saw the cute little ones with Misaki of course he just can't get enough of her gentleness.

As soon as they recieved their gifts of course they unwrapped it then squealed they love their gifts. Misaki just knows what to give them. Then suddenly Anna noticed the one who entered.

"Who's he? Misa-chan." Anna asked pointing at Takumi while clutching her new teddy bear and hugging Misaki's leg. Takumi grinned then approached the little girl.

"I'm Takumi Usui Walker." He replied while Anna is hiding behind Misaki's leg. Misaki chuckled then bent down to Anna's size.

"He's Prince Takumi, Anna." Misaki replied. Anna wrapped her tiny arms around Misaki's neck.

"Are you Misa-chan's Prince?!" Ian exclaimed another little girl who also has a brown hair but green eyes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. Misaki blushed at her question. Takumi just chuckled and grinned.

"N-No!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yes." Takumi replied with a grin.

"Stop it you Pervert!" Misaki hissed.

"Eh but it's true Misa-chan." Takumi teased.

"Yay!" Ian and Anna danced and squealed.

"N-No you've misunderstood!" Misaki said while blushing furiously. Takumi just draped an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"Some Princess." Takumi teased while grinning.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Misaki yelled at him the shade of her cheeks brighten. The children giggled all of them while teasing the couple actually only Misaki. Takumi chuckled.

* * *

The afternoon passed like that. Even though Misaki hadn't forgive him yet. She just can't forget his words. While Takumi told Anna and Ian something. It's for tomorrow.

Misaki retired for the night she went to her cottage just a small place with her maids of course she visited first the children's cottage she noticed that Anna's not asleep yet. She approached her.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Misaki asked her while soothing her back.

"I can't sleep." She replied with her cute voice.

"Do you wanna sleep with me?" Misaki offered.

She nodded. Misaki carried her while soothing her back. Anna is still carrying her gift from Misaki. Then Anna fell asleep at her arms. Misaki approached her cottage.

"What happened?" Takumi whispered in order to not wake the child.

"She can't sleep." Misaki answered.

"Misaki can you meet me at the woods later?" Takumi asked her they are still walking towards her cottage.

"Fine." Misaki whispered back. Misaki placed Anna at her bed she stayed for a couple of minutes to ensure that she's asleep. Misaki went to get her cardigan since she's still wearing her dress and it's rather cold outside. She met Takumi standing at the woods where there is a clear version of a shimmering lake and the big moon also stars displayed in the night sky. They both sat down the edge.

"So?" Misaki asked calmly.

"I just want to-" Takumi was cut off by Misaki.

"I know. I was rather stupid that time for falling in love with you." Misaki said while chuckling.

"I'm sorry." Takumi finally said the words he wanted to say all those years. A weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"Give me time." Misaki said still not averting her gaze at the stars while Takumi's lays on hers and hers only. Takumi grinned, wrapped his arm around her waist then pulled her body closer to his. Misaki blushed at this sudden action then...

"LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA!" Misaki hissed then smacked his head.

"Eh, but Me and Misa-chan likes this position." Takumi teased.

"USUI!" Misaki exlcaimed.

"Though, just tell me I still have a chance i'm relieved." Takumi suddenly told her seriously.

"You still have. But don't expect another one." Misaki said finally leaning to his body still blushing furiously at this embarrassment. Takumi pulled her head to lean on to his shoulder while he leaned his head on top of hers. He chuckled at her expression.

* * *

Morning came pretty soon. Misaki panicked realizing the little girl in her arms last night is gone. She immediately went outside still wearing her aquamarine silk nightgown. As soon as she step foot outside she blushed furiously. She saw Takumi staring at her intensely. Hands on his pocket while grinning at the flushed girl in front of him. Anna appeared behind him with a bouquet of white roses. While Ian with a card. The girls handed it to Misaki. She blushed due to the villagers knowing grins and smiles. All their attention is to the scene infront of them. Misaki bent down to Anna and Ian's level and got the token off their hands. Her maids were giggling. Then that's the time Takumi approached her calmly still grinning. Every step he took the red glow on Misaki's cheeks seems to brighten.

"Good Morning Misa-chan!" Takumi teased.

"What are you doing you baka?!" Misaki hissed.

"Winning you. I've heard last night I have a lot of competition of course I have to move fast before they steal you away from me." Takumi said teasingly but there's a hint of seriousness in it. Misaki just blushed furiously.

"Baka!" Misaki exclaimed then ran inside her cottage and changed from her attire. Of course taking a bath first then dried her hair then dressed herself. She's dressed in a sunday dress navy blue, stopped just a little below her thighs. As she went outside Takumi is still there waiting while Anna and Ian head off to their cottage.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked nonchalantly.

"I want to take you to a walk." Takumi said still grinning.

"Can you take that grin off your face it's annoying me." Misaki said with narrowed eyes.

"Ne Misa-chan?" Takumi teased. He then wrapped his arm around her waist then dragged her away from the unwanted eyes it seems that there are men here wants her. Takumi gave them a death glare that clearly says 'She's Mine!' After pulling her out of the crowd they both took a walk at the seemingly huge forest. They soon found a nearby river. They both sat at the soft grass. It is a relaxing day. No problems to think about, no work, no rebels... Relaxation. The sky showed no signs of raining. Misaki and Takumi just sat there. As Misaki stared at the sky clouds perhaps Takumi stared at her. While Misaki is distracted at the sight above her he then intertwined their hands. It took Misaki a while to notice it. She pulled away gently then told him.

"I'm not that kind of a woman Usui." Misaki said gently still not breaking her gaze at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked confusion can be heard through his tone.

"You are with Lucy." Misaki stated.

"I don't love her." Takumi said finally understood the situation.

"Still, it does not change the fact of you being unfaithful to her. That would be the last thing that I want you to be named." Misaki said seriously.

"We're forced. She knows very well from the beginning that I'm not interested at her." Takumi replied.

"Just don't act...like we're a couple." Misaki said her cheeks is starting to glow red. At this Takumi grinned then laced his arm at her waist pulled her closer to his body.

"Well I don't mind. I want to let them know that you are mine and mine alone." Takumi said seriously.

"Stop that." Misaki warned.

"Well, it can't be helped." Takumi chuckled.

"Urusai!" Misaki yelled at him good thing no one could hear.

"But seriously I hate you." Misaki said.

"I love you too." Takumi teased. Misaki blushed at what he said. Takumi took Misaki's shoulder then layed them both at the soft grass. They both laid there side by side staring at the beautiful white clouds. Misaki cocked her eyebrows realizing something through the sudden black smoke filling the air. Misaki gasped stood hurriedly Takumi took that as an alarm then they both ran towards the village.

"The villagers." Misaki muttered while running.

They arrived guards already swarmed the cottages ordering them and leading them to safety. Takumi took Misaki wrist then ran towards the villager. As soon as they reached the cottage gunshot can be heard Misaki took her guns bow and arrows in case they may be of use. Takumi waited for her outside her cottage. She dressed in a black pants and shirt in order to battle easily. As soon as Misaki came out Takumi took her wrist then fled off. The guards they brought is fighting of the rebels. Misaki went to the children's cottage. They were trembling when they saw Misaki they cried.

"Calm down. I'm here. Shhh." Misaki calmed them down hugging them.

"I want you all to stop crying okay?" Misaki said gently Takumi took guard outside the cottage.

"Follow me okay." Misaki lead them outside took them to the safe built cave where no one can find them Takumi trailing behind the elders were already there and the other guards.

"I'm going." Misaki declared as she finally took the Children to the elders and the guards.

"No." Takumi said sternly.

"I have to know their intentions Usui." Misaki said. Takumi still didn't let her.

"I am not fragile." Misaki hissed.

"Their aim is you don't you get it?!" Takumi exclaimed.

Misaki didn't budge then went outside still Takumi sighed at her stubbornness.

"You are so stubborn." Takumi muttered.

"Look at yourself." Misaki snorted. They are both running reaching their destination.

They both arrived at the damaged village the guards are outnumbered due to the wounded. Misaki then shoot guns at the rebels successfully hitting her aim. Then one of their leaders announced.

"Interesting, Princess." A man said.

"Disgusting, Rebels." Misaki returned it. The man appeared wearing a black suit no clue who he may be.

"Who are you and why are you disturbing our nation?!" Misaki asked while pointing her gun at him Takumi is still busy shooting rebels easily and calmly sometime Misaki wondered why he can keep such a face even at time like this.

"My Darling all we want is your land." He said while chuckling.

"Can't you be contented of what you have?" Misaki asked.

"Soon we'll be settling this 'business'" he finally said then went of running she chased him but then seems like fate is cruel at her she was hit by a stray bullet at her left shoulder. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder seems that she's losing a lot of blood. She tried to stand up successfully but stumbling in effort. Takumi knew there's something wrong he then went to find Misaki only finding her on her knees while clutching her left shoulder.

"Misaki!" Takumi gasped then ran towards her.

"They got away." Misaki muttered breathlessly.

"Don't mind them for now we need you to get treated." Takumi then tried to carry her bridal style but she didn't allow him.

"I can manage." She muttered then stood stumbling Takumi carried her then ran towards where there are recruits of nurses. She's starting to lose consciousness.

"Hold on Misaki." Takumi said while inhumanely running.

"Keep your eyes open." Takumi told her. She had a bad shot the bullet had strucked her a little bellow her left shoulder. He finally reached the paramedics where all of them gasped at the sight of their princess shot. They made space. One laid a futon inside the tent then Takumi laid her there the nurses asked him to leave but then he didn't budge they told them they can't start if he's there then he had no choice but to leave. Concern can be seen through his eyes as he waited worriedly outside the tent no one dared to come near him due to his intimidating authority. They handed them food he didn't eat all for sure that he's blaming himself for not being able to save her. Finally the doctor went out the tent for about almost four hours. The doctor approached him there he stood hands on his pocket keeping his face calm still concern and anger can be seen beneath those eyes.

"Your Majesty," The female doctor who's about at the age of thirties bowed at the prince.

"What's her condition?" Takumi asked sternly.

"The bullet in her left shoulder was successfully removed though we can't say that it is safe for her to move for a while she lost a lot of blood. The bullet almost hit her heart lucky her it didn't." She bowed.

"Thank you." Takumi said. After that the doctor left he entered her tent. Then there is she laid on her back breathing even. He sat beside her brushed a few stray of hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his hair covering his eyes.

He stayed there for hours waiting for her to flutter her eyes open for him. He want him to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. He smoothed her hair then an old lady entered handing him food and tea.

"Boy, eat she wouldn't like it if she knew you are in this kind of state." The old lady said while landing the tray in the small table.

"She would like you to eat. I know Misaki too well. Putting others welfare first before her." She said.

"When she visited here the children were so happy. She's the one who lightens their days." She continued Takumi smiled as he continue to listen at her story about Misaki's visits.

"She lightens everyone's darkness." Takumi muttered.

"She is. Now eat or else when she wakes up she will be the cause of your darkness." She chuckled then left. At this Takumi laughed gently then ate.

"She will cause me darkness. She will bring me Light." Takumi muttered finally falling asleep beside, her leaning on the table.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry again anyways this isn't longer than the previous chapter. I'm writing a new story Maid Sama again: **Thin Thread of Hope. **I'm going to publish it today please stop by it don't worry it's not boring just try my other story please wait for it i'm going to publish it today yeah. I hope you like this chapter of course I will not abandon this story i'll update at the same time. **PLEASE REVIEW I hope we can reach more than 50 reviews please flood my story with your comments. Enjoy!**

**-Karen See you later at my next story! Stop by my profile :) **


End file.
